Heart Shaped Garnet
by crisisofvanity
Summary: Maybe it would have been better to stay out of the forest that night with my friends. But those dark woods concealed something that would change my life forever. Something that I have been fantasizing about for years, completely oblivious that a phenomenon like this could be possible. "You are tangible. All I want to do is feel your skin, hear your voice. I have to be near you."
1. What Was That?

_**A/N: Yay! Beginnings of stories are always so fun to write! I don't really have much of an idea where this story is going to go yet…. So I'll just let my mind run loose and let my fingers go crazy! Yay! Now time to scare my friends *Grins evilly and rubs hands* **_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to bet some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

"What was that?!" Ian said loudly in my ear.

"It was probably just a raccoon or an opossum or something falling off an old branch. Calm it down a little."

"Sorry it's just really dark out here and the only light we have is from our phones." Ian sulked.

I smiled to myself and looked at Ian with a huge grin on my face. "Or was it… something else." He couldn't see my facial expression but that didn't stop me from smirking evilly. It was a job of mine, a simple pleasure to scare the living hell out of my friends when it gets dark. In the process I would scare myself as well, but that's just what makes it more fun, right?

Milyssa's boyfriend, Humberto was well ahead of our little group. Either he was scared and wanted to get out of the woods fast or he was just annoyed with Virginia's extreme inexperience with nature. Actually we weren't really IN the woods. We were in a huge fifteen feet across clearing where certain companies come and check the sewage pipes. There were broken trees strewn across the ground, some with skinny trunks sticking up ready to trip us in the gloomy darkness. Brittle thorns scraped through our pants trying to cling to anything to escape this desolate stretch of land.

Since I take it upon myself to lead my friends into danger I convince Humberto to walk back to us and then proceeded to convince the group to go in the opposite direction with encouragements of "who's the bravest." Just to see how far we would last before we go too scared and had to turn back. They all agree and we continue to head away from the lake and deeper into the forest.

A light rain started and lightly misted our clothes and hair. Our paces slowed down, I swore a toddler could move faster than this in the dark. My mind started wondering and I contemplated what would happen if something tried attacking us. It really was a perfect place for a murder scene. Pitch black woods, no one around for miles, plenty of huge rocks to hide mangled bodies under, and hundreds of thousands of towering trees to bounce around the sounds of our screams.

This was the perfect opportunity.

"Oh my god..." I stopped in place and stared off into the woods. "D-did y'all see that just now?!"

"See what!?" Milyssa spoke quickly sounding a little scared.

"I swear I saw something in the woods. I have no clue what it was, all I could tell is that it was something large moving along side of us." I let my words soak in fear in hopes of it rubbing off on everyone else and getting them scared.

"Guys. What's was that...?" Ian said shakily as he lifted up his arm and pointed in the direction of a rather loud twig snap.

"I've got no idea, but I think we need to get out of these woods." Milyssa said sternly as she gently guided Virginia, our extremely nerdy 'don't touch nature with a ten foot stick' kind of girl.

We made it to the creek. This was our turn back point since we definitely couldn't scale that in the dark. With or without Virginia. We turned around and started the twenty minute walk back to the lake in Humberto's neighborhood.

I had made sure that everyone had a very sturdy stick that didn't reach over three feet, ya know just in case some thing bad happened?

Actually I think they were there just to make everyone else feel better. As for me I saw them as an opportunity. I took the liberty of falling back to "protect" the group from anyone comming up from behind. Then while all the attention was directed ahead I would pick up pinecones or brake the end of my stick and chuck them into the woods as far as I can throw. Most of the time it would result in a pretty satisfying crash against a nearby tree or sail into soft pine needles on the ground and sound like something taking a step.

I grinned wickedly to myself as everyone flinched from the noise. Milyssa, Ian, Virginia and... Wait where was Humberto?! I squinted so I could make him out in the dark, but I didn't see a damn thing.

Ian noticed it too. "Guys I can't see Humberto anymore!" He spoke quietly and urgently. I'd give the shirt off my back to see his facial expression right now.

Virginia stopped and Milyssa kindly tried to coax her to continue. Just then the strangest sound came out of our Asian friend's mouth.

Was... That a crying noise? Had I really pushed them all this far that I had made one of my friends cry?!

Guilt hit me in the stomach like a rock. I felt like a horrible person for all of this, she was going to hate me and probably never come into any woods ever again. Greaaat.

Just then I saw something moving swiftly up ahead. Up on an incline on the trail was Humberto, waving his arm to get our attention. _Why didn't he just say something? He would have to raise his voice but it's not like we couldn't hear him. No one else was out here but us. _

I rolled my eyes. "Guys Humberto is still a bit of ways ahead of us. Milyssa text him and get him to stop, we'll catch up shortly. Come on Virginia, it's okay." She hadn't ceased crying, honestly it had just gotten louder.

Ian tried to tell us he saw something dark climb over a rock to the left of us but it was quickly shut down by Virginias borderline hyperventilating and Milyssa yelling at her brother to stop trying to scare her.

I was just about to throw my stick down in slight disappointment and anger with one last longing look behind me when I noticed something back there. Two orbs barely caught the glare of the street lights that were about a mile up the trail.

A bit of fear creeped into my heart, but my more adventurous side made me stop and screamed at me to go investigate what it was. _How could light so far away cause eye shine on an animal in almost complete darkness. _We were in a slight valley so it was kind of hard to tell if the animal was fifteen or fifty feet away.

Either complete stupidity or absolute insanity came over me and I turned around, gripped both of my hands around the stick and carefully stepped closer to the beast.

Ian saw me moving away, "Jenny Lynn. Get back over here. It's not funny anymore." He was mad but I could still hear that tiny bit of fear leaking through his words, cracking that facade I loved to break.

Time to shatter it. The footsteps of my friends stopped and Virginia's sobs ceased as well. _They were watching._

Perfect. A smile lit up my face as fear tried to creep into my limbs, begging me to turn and run to safety, but this was my game. It won't control me, only push me in the direction I see fit. And toward this nocturnal animal is where I wanted to go.

As I crept closer I listed off in my head the worst outcomes of this situation. And let me tell you, nothing that I even considered was even close to reality.

Back behind me I heard Milyssa tell Ian to take Virginia to Humberto. Footsteps leading further away and then shakily Milyssa asked, "Jenny Lynn. What are you doing? You're really scarring Virginia and it's getting late. Let's just go back to the house."

_No._ I didn't want my game to end yet. All day was pretty much a dud. We did get into a part of the forest we hadn't been in before, but the pace was so slow with Virginia. We finally came to a clearing, a perfect place to build a fort! I made each of them do certain jobs to help me complete my structure and in the end it turned out pretty well.

Sturdy branches built the walls, a thick tree making up a portion of the wall, and thick vines intertwined with thick thorns helped keep everything up. I had made the group gather pine needles and ferns to keep the ground soft and comfortable. And threaded in thick grasses through the huge branches we had found to help disguise the whole thing. It looked pretty damn good, only about ten scratches as a reminder of all my hard work.

_Whoops. There goes my wondering mind again..._ In the short time I had spent thinking of my fort, I had come even closer to the creature with the glowing eyes.

The eyes never left me, no matter how I moved my head. Fear threatened to take over me, and I refused, forcing it to bubble over into a furious rage.

I heard screams behind me. And I lunged. My stick slicing through the air, the tip making contact with what was before me. With a sinking feeling I realized how big this animal actually was. But I couldn't stop now. I've made a HUGE mistake and I couldn't mess it up further by running away like a little bitch and having it attack my open back. No, now I needed to fight my way out of this.

Holy shit. This thing was TALL. I proceeded to snake around the thing and hit it from different angels with the stick, trying my best to confuse it.

_This wasn't a thing. It was a person!_

The person grabbed my hand with the stick in it and caused me to scream. Which of course made my friends scream louder.

I tried twisting my hand away and kicking him anywhere I could, but it only caused me to get off balance. The person took the weakness and used it against me. His other arm shot out and clamped around my other wrist. I started lashing out violently with all the strength I had, but came to no avail once he pinned me to the ground.

_I'm guessing it's a him since it's so big!_

I lifted my head up as fast as I could and sunk my teeth into his shoulder. He grunted loudly and increased the pressure on my wrists, which only made me angrier as I continued to sink my teeth straight through his clothing.

Just as I felt my wrists were going to snap in two, a nauseating but strangely satisfying sensation of blood entered my mouth.

I opened my eyes, my teeth still digging into the large and rather heavy man. My eyes widened in the gloom as a shape caught my eye, the colors so familiar.

A thick deep voice whispered in my ear. "Remove your teeth before I snap your bones to pieces." I gasped and my head fell onto the decaying leaves. _This voice... How could I be hearing this voice and seeing this... _Wetness escaped from my mouth and I felt it flow out the corners and down my jaw.

I went limp and stared up at the man in shock, a tear escaped the corner of my eye. My voice coming out in a rasp, "A-Akatsuki..."

I felt the man above me jolt as I spoke the name of the organization. My head started spinning with the possibility and craziness of this whole thing. He let me go and sat up. "How do you know that name?" He growled, his deep voice giving me shivers.

My mouth fell open, causing more blood to seep from a corner. I lifted a hand and shakily lifted it up to his face. He quickly grabbed my hand, stopping it from coming any closer.

"Ka...Kakuzu..." The words whispered out of my mouth before I could even realize what I was doing. The grip slackened on my hand and I could see his eyes widen as he looked at me. I'm pretty sure at this moment is where I lost my thinking part of my brain. Tears fled down my face, mixed with the blood and plopped down on my shirt and rolled onto my pink camo pants. The man I had idolized for years was sitting in front of me.

His face mask and headband weren't covering his face, leaving it exposed with his hair falling and framing his face. His deeply tanned skin shadowed in the gloom making it a bit hard to tell exact details, but somehow I KNEW it was him. All control left me as I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. The sudden movement and weight caused him to lose his balance and fall back against the leaf covered ground.

I was almost positive no one had ever reacted to this man in this kind of manner.

I felt the wetness of my tears mix with his bloody shoulder, but I didn't care. This was the best daydream I had ever had, it felt so damn real, and no way was I going to let it escape me.


	2. I Lost Myself

_**A/N: Gaaah! I bit Kakuzu! I'm so sorry! *cries and trembles* is this really happening?! Or is it just a dream (; I wonder how I am going to explain this to Milyssa and her friends :0 is Kakuzu going to stay?! What would Milyssa's parents say?! Gahh I'm the author and I don't even know what's going to happen! HALP**_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to bet some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

I lost myself in the day dream. Maybe what ever really happened knocked me unconscious and caused me to see and feel things that could never happen in a million years. I held onto the dream, I ignored the false taste of blood in my mouth as I clung to the make believe man underneath me.

_Could the animal have held some kind of disease that was causing me to hallucinate? _Causing me to believe that a made up character could actually come to this world. _I really hope I haven't gone rabid and I'm not actually chasing my friends around trying to rip their throat open..._

My tongue trailed across my lips, fresh coppery liquid met my taste buds again. _Please, please don't let this really be blood. _

The weight underneath me shifted and I felt myself being lifted, a moment later I was soaring through the air and hit the ground with a thud. The air rushed out of my lungs leaving me gasping, pine needles and leaves tickling my face as I inhaled. _Oww._

I lay there on my side looking up at this strange man, this figment of my imagination. _Wait. His... His stitches! They aren't there! _Moon light dully shined on the side of his face, exposing his unscarred cheek.

I push myself off the ground and sloppily stand. "Wait. If you're Kakuzu from the Waterfall... Why don't you have stitches!?" _Did I just imagine his stiches to be there earlier? Ah. Oh well... This is just a dream so it doesn't matter._

I couldn't see his expression to save my life, but I heard his weight shift on the dead leaves.

"How do you know this about me, brat."

His voice sounded so smooth and dangerous and I longed more than anything to have it whisper in my ear once more. _This has honestly got to be the best hallucination, or daydream, I have ever had._

My wrists started to ache and I tried to bring them to my face to see what the problem was but of course, it was too damn dark.

Realization hit me as I remembered I had my phone in my picket still! I reached down and yanked it out of my pink camo pants, hit the home button and almost squeaked at the brightness of the screen.

I fought with my phone until I was able to turn on the flash light mechanism. Then shined it on my wrists._ Oh damn. _Huge angry red marks wrapped around my wrists, definitely matching that of a hand.

_ Great… like that's going to disappear anytime soon… Wait. This is all in my head…._ Sadness filled my heart. This wasn't and never will be real no matter how much I wished it to be. I looked at the figure longingly before me and pushed myself up off of the decaying leaves and branches. I turned my head and looked for my friends… Who seemed to have ran away because I could hear them loudly yelling from the direction of the lake. _Great…. I freak out for five minutes and they run for the hills._

I used my phones bright light as a guide as I made my way back to the creak. I didn't even hear the footsteps come up behind me but I whirled around when I felt something touch my arm.

"Wuuahhh!"

The Kakuzu daydream cocked his head and looked at me in all seriousness. "Just tell me where the fuck I am, brat." His tone dropped dangerously at the last word.

He looked so angry to have asked me and shown even a slimmer of weakness. I shrugged and pointed at him, "You are fake, and this is some kind of crazy induced illusion." Then I turned and walked away again. But that didn't work for him.

"Fake? Well I could agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong. I am Kakuzu an S-rank Akatsuki member, formally from the Waterfall. I want to know how you knew that and tell me where the fuck I am." His voice picked up speed at the last sentence, absolutely dripping with anger.

I turned around to face him, and angled the light on the ground so I could still see his face. "You were created by a man named Masashi Kishimoto who lives somewhere in Japan." His face was blank. "You are not real, just a drawing some guy made up to make money. I know all of this because I am completely in love with your character in the manga. Plus, if by some great chance you actually did come to this world, I don't see why you wouldn't be without your stiches. You cannot do your forbidden jutsus without it. Wait, that means you don't even possess Earth Grudge Fear any longer, do you?"

Kakuzu just started at me in awe. Then a deep scowl crossed his face. "Take me to this man, I must… have a word with him." In all of my nineteen years I had never heard someone sound so angry, it kind of frightened me.

"You are not going anywhere ya fake. But I am going home, now fuck off." I turned around and started stomping away.

A large dark shape flashed in front of me, which caused me to shriek and drop my phone. It landed face down with the strong light still shining brightly from the back, illuminating the face before me.

"I am not a figment of your imagination. I was in a fight against someone and somehow I ended up in this strange place, surrounded by unfamiliar things. I somehow lost all of my jutsu causing the stiches covering my body to disappear."

I looked him up and down, then reached for his arm. He didn't object to me touching him but he didn't help me either. His large muscular arm hung limply but I took his left hand into mine. His silver Akatsuki ring shone in the light and I angled his hand to look at the symbol in the light. A kanji for north was carefully engraved on it, and perfectly painted in with black, the whole setting on a dark green back ground. The craftsmanship of it was pretty amazing. Before I could look at it any longer he brought his other hand up to cover the ring.

I looked at him in shock as he took off the ring and placed it into my hand. My gaze trailed his face before I looked back down to inspect the perfectly crafted jewelry.

"You can't get something this well made from a mere cosplay store. The quality between the two is unmeasurable." I said in awe.

Kakuzu grunted and out of the corner of my eye I saw his head tilt in confusion. "I am the real damn thing. Now, just tell me what I need to know before I beat you to a bloody pulp, get my answers, then fucking kill you." I don't think I had ever heard someone sound so angry and so desperate in my entire life. I had no reply, nothing to say or do but just stare intently at his face in the almost complete darkness as I tried to sort through all of this bull shit.

Milyssa and I had spent all of our lives so far, dreaming that something like this would actually happen. But right now… I still can't figure out what is real and what is false. I wanted to laugh and turn away or run and jump into his arms.

I fought with myself mentally for a little bit and then turned away from him. A couple of steps further then I looked back.

"Look I'm all for things like this. But it's taking me a bit for all of this," I wave my hand in his direction, "to sink in. So follow me and let's get out of these woods, preferably a spot sheltered from the rain and with light." My shirt stuck to my torso and my pants dragged heavily at my waist. I used the rain to wash my face off. _ If this really was Kakuzu… I had bitten him and got away practically unscathed. Wow. _With that I turned away and headed in the direction of the lake, my mind swirling with crazy thoughts and emotions.

My phone started buzzing in my hand and lit up, absolutely blinding me. Milyssa's picture lit up the screen. I stopped walking and hit the green button.

"Sissy. Before you say anything let me talk. I know you're scared. I am too, but it's okay. I'm not in a life threatening situation. Well…. Sort of." I shot a glare into the darkness behind me as I barely heard his soft footsteps. _For a man that size he sure can walk quietly._

My best friend's voice sounded in my ear, but I hadn't heard what she said. "Sorry sissy, didn't catch that but no, don't repeat it. Just hear me out. Tell everyone else to go back to Humberto's house and not to panic, I'm okay. Ughhh, just put me on speaker."

"O-okay..." Milyssa fiddled with her phone until I heard a beep.

"Alright. Ian, Virginia, Humberto, I am so sorry I scared ya'll so bad, but the whole thing was carefully orchestrated. Ian and Humberto, take Virginia back to your house. And DON'T eat all the damn chicken. This whole plan has made me ravenous again. And please, when you see me, please pull your punches. That goes for you too, Milyssa. At least until after I eat.

"Milyssa are you okay with waiting at the lake for me? I don't want to walk the whole way alone." I let the tiniest hit of dismay leak through my words, knowing only my best friend would be able to pick up on it and see through the façade. She agreed and I hung up the phone.

"Alright big guy, let's get moving." I said as I shivered.

Moonlight mixed with the streetlights as they danced across the surface of the little lake.

"So you mean to tell me that this is the actual Kakuzu. The murderous S-class criminal. That somehow got sent to our world. And… Lost his stiches."

"Yes, it's all true. I have no idea how, but this is him. Just like that picture, he doesn't have stiches, exactly how we imagined it." Kakuzu grunted from the other side of the wooden gazebo.

"I'm sure he's a fast learner and all, but our worlds are as different as night and day. Planes, cars, customs, electronics, cultures… The list goes on. And if someone isn't there to guide him, he will undoubtedly get into trouble and end up in jail or some lab being experimented on. He doesn't have chakra to back him up, plus he pretty much looks exactly as he would in the anime, some people are bound to recognize that." I added.

Milyssa just looked down at the ground with her hands in her lap and a scowl on her face, deep in thought. Kakuzu sat the furthest away possible from us in the little gazebo, with this arms crossed and legs spread out. Expression unreadable in this gloom.

"Milyssa." My voice startled her out of her concentration, her head whipping up to look at me.

"Milyssa." I repeated. "We have been dreaming about something like this since the moment we watched this anime. Hell, even before then we have wanted something crazy, impossible, and even dangerous to happen just for the thrill of it. And here it is, right up in our faces, we can't just let it slip away, he needs us." I pointed at Kakuzu and I was almost positive I saw them flinch from the panic rising in my voice. "Think of the regret we will have later on if we don't do something."

I continued. "I'm scared. Hell I don't even know what to tell Ian, let alone our parents. This isn't some crazy fan fiction, this is real. How do I show him this strange world? I need you. You're the better brains here. Please help, Milyssa. Please."

"Off course ill help." Determination rung out straight and clear in her voice. It brought a smile to my face and let out a breath of relief. _I wouldn't have to go on this road alone, where ever it is going to lead._

"First things first. We need to figure out if this is really you. Tell us about your childhood, or something personal that not many people would know." I directed at the man sitting across from me.

Silence.

"If it's really you, you should have no problem recalling your past, a little bit of information isn't going to hurt you, it'll just be in your benefit in the long run." I encouraged.

"How about we tell you what we know and you fill in the blanks? Waterfall village ninja, mission to kill Hashirama Senju, the failure, your village turning on you," She paused and I searched what I could see of his face. What met us was surprise, distrust and anger. _Typical Kakuzu. _"And that you slaughtered the village elders when you escaped imprisonment. Latter joined up with the Akatsuki, became their treasurer, and killed previous teammates until you got partnered up with Hidan. Throughout your time with the organization you collected bounties and sold them to Zangei and a couple of other bounty officers. You fought and killed Asuma. And was later taken out by Shikamaru, Kakashi, Naruto and a couple of others. After that-"

"What did you just say, brat?!" one minute he was sitting down across from us, and the next he was looming over us like an angry grizzly. _Oh shit…_


	3. Radiating Anger

_**A/N: Now I get to watch Naruto episodes with Kakuzu! *Pumps fist in the air* hmm. I guess Kakuzu is somewhere after he and Hidan captured the Two Tails Jinchuriki. Waaay before his death. And waaay before Naruto started going down the drain. I mean seriously, WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING ACTUALL NINJAS! Heroes are not ninjas, there is no sneakiness about that! AND WHY IS EVERY ONE TURNING INTO GODS! THIS IS NOT BLEACH! Hehe. Sorry for the small rant, not happy with the storyline lately. **_

_**Any who… Kakuzu is maaad! And… I bit him! Ahhhhhh!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to bet some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

Anger radiated off of the man in waves, he obviously didn't know about his death. I wonder where he is in the manga…. It had to have been before his demise by the Leaf shinobi.

"Kakuzu, just calm down." I stood up and got between him and my best friend protectively. "We can show you everything we know. But you can't get all upset and try to kill us. The laws out here are vastly different than they are in your world and without your chakra or even slight knowledge of this place, you will not get very far before you're caught."

His jaw was tightly clenched and his knuckles were turning white but I could see the furry slowly slide into a dull annoyance as he contemplated the situation.

I felt Milyssa's arm brush mine as she got up to stand next to me.

"We want to help. Will you let us?"

The Akatsuki member took a deep breath and pointed in my direction, "as long as she doesn't bite me again."

A touch of heat gathered in my cheeks and I prayed that neither of the two could see me blushing. Why was I even blushing?

Milyssa looked me over and grabbed my wrist. I winced as her skin touched mine. "Both of you need a bit of medical attention."

"Good thing your boyfriend is a medic in training." I laughed to myself as I remembered the huge box of bandages and ointments he pulled out when I had taken a rather... pleasant fall on the sidewalk.

"Milyssa." All the playfulness drained from my voice. "Exactly how do we go about telling everyone? How could they ever believe us? And if they do…. How can this be kept a secret…?"

Milyssa's gaze dropped back to the dusty floor as she bit her nail in concentration. "It would probably be easier to tell Humberto first, using him as practice for telling someone more… energetic as Ian."

"I don't think we should tell Virginia."

Milyssa frowned and a look of confusion spread across her face. "Why?"

"Because she is not 'need to know.' Ian is because he needs a ride home with us, mom and dad are… because… we need to keep Kakuzu close so were not running back and forth from your house to these woods. Humberto, because we need someone to sneak Kakuzu into the house so he and I can get bandaged up. Virginia is just not part of that plan, she's a good friend but this is already a growing group of 'need to know' people."

"So that explains the blood on your shirt… I guess it would be easier with him at my house…" Milyssa said quietly. "As long as he keeps his temper under control."

"There the deal is set. You keep your temper under control and we will be glad to help you." I said with a huge grin on my face as I reached my hand out toward him. Kakuzu grunted but he took my hand into his.

I swear on everything sacred that I was being electrocuted. I jerked my hand away from him and held it to my chest, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. Kakuzu shook out his hand and cracked his knuckles, a more minor version of my expression played across his face. The feeling faded but my shock didn't. Did some of his powers come back and he shocked me to scare me away from the agreement? No Kakuzu never looks surprised. If this had been part of the plan he would have not made himself look caught off guard.

Kakuzu quickly gathered his composure and looked at Milyssa who was looking a bit worried. "Where's the brat with the bandages."

"He's at home. And we can't just bring you to him, shit doesn't work out like that. We need a plan…." I looked over at Milyssa, sat down and nodded my head for her to follow.

"Seriously though, how do we tell anyone about this?" I whispered quietly as she sat down.

"We have to break it to them slowly, how would you react if you saw an anime character in real life? We have to judge their response to see if they could be calm in a situation like this."

"Well… considering that I beat him with a stick and pretty much bit a chunk out of his shoulder… They'll freak."

Milyssa opened her mouth, paused, "Good point." She said with a slight giggle.

"Yeah… about that bite on his shoulder, we need to sneak him into the house so we can get that taken care of."

Milyssa nods. "Wait no! We can't bring him inside, that won't work. I'll have to go inside and get that bandages. I'll be easier than sneaking him in. A first aid kit is a lot less noticeable compared to a 6'4 living being."

"Good thinking…. I'll stay here and you go and get the bandages and talk to Humberto and Ian."

"No, you have to come with me I can't leave you here alone!"

"He's here! And I can't just drag a fully dressed Akatsuki member through the streets at ten o'clock at night!"

"That, um… True. We can't bring him. Just come with me!"

"If we leave him here you know how high of a chance it'll be that he won't be here when we get back?!"

"You said he was fighting someone before he appeared here! What if they show up too? They could kill you!" her voice raising.

"I-I didn't think of that!" I look through the openings in the gazebo and out into the darkness of the forest suddenly very scared to be sitting so out in the open.

"If he was here I would know." Kakuzu said flatly.

"Are you sure?" Milyssa questioned as she too glanced in to the darkness then looked back at Kakuzu who was now glaring at her.

"Stupid question…" I see her flinch.

"Sissy, just go get the bandages!"

"I'm not going to let you stay here alone!"

"Like I said, he is with me! Not like he'd let anyone fuck up his chance to figure out what the hell is going on!" I blurted, sounding pretty unsure of myself.

"WE don't really know what's going on. Do you REALLY know if he'd save you?"

"I want to say yes… But….. I DON'T KNOW, if it's someone from here they probably would just look at us weird and keep going. And if it's the person he's fighting…. Id hope they would continue where they left off and leave me alone while I make a run for it to Humberto's house."

"I still don't like it." Whispered Milyssa as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Just get the fucking bandages. I'll watch the damn blonde."

"WUUAHHHH!"

"Eeeep!" squeaked Milyssa.

Kakuzu was standing less than two feet away. How the hell does he do that!

Milyssa jumps to her feet with a mixture of fear and concern clouding her face. "I'll be right back sissy!" Then she turns and sprints along the side walk and to the street.

Oh shit. I carefully glance at the man that was still standing dangerously close. So close that his presence was making me weak. My breathing quickens and my heart rate speeds up. Why is he still so close! Is he waiting for me to say something?

"H-how's your shoulder…?"

Kakuzu just glared at me as he sat down across from me again. After a while he stopped looking at me and closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the railing.

I mustered up some courage and walked over to him. He opened one eye and watched as I sat on his left side, on the side I had bitten him on. He didn't say anything or even move away so I figured it would be okay…

I slowly moved my hand in the direction of his shoulder. He opened both of his eyes and turned his head to look at me. His movements caused me to freeze for a moment but I encouraged myself to keep going. I was after all responsible for the wound and I just wanted to see how badly I got him.

Yet again he didn't say anything or move as my hand hovered inches away from his cloak zipper. My eyes trailed on the little metal piece knowing that Kakuzu was watching my every move, reading every emotion splayed on my face like a book.

Is he all of a sudden going to punch me the moment I touch him? Is he going to yell at me?

I shook my head to try and clear the thoughts away. I just need to unzip his cloak a bit, and see what I can do until Milyssa gets here with the first aid kit. I knew that the wound must be pretty bad for this much blood to be everywhere. I looked down at my "I love guns and coffee" tee shirt. The logo had droplets of blood here and there.

Badass. I thought as I smiled to myself.

Kakuzu glared at me still but I ignored it and continued reaching for the zipper. My fingers connected with the cool metal and I shivered to myself as I started unzipping. Oh god, I bet this looks so damn wrong. I hope Milyssa doesn't show up during this. It looks like I'm trying to take his shirt off and lick his abs….

Without meaning to my thoughts drifted toward…. A darker place, which caused me to blush furiously. I frowned and tried to think about anything but the muscular, tan, and extremely hot man that was sitting so very close.

I started getting mad. What the hell! Why am I freaking out so damn bad? I'm just trying to see how bad his wound is and all I can think of is his body…. Uhhh no! No! Kittens. Uhh…. Poison ivy… Uhhh pond scum. The grudge. Wow. Did I really just go there?

I noticeably shivered as I imagined the freaky ass movie I had been scared of for years. But I had to hand it to the dead bitch, she's a good scape goat when your mind starts drifting toward more… dirty things.

I carefully pulled the cloak away from the wound and guided it down his arm. Desperately trying not to pay to close attention to his well build arms… Of course… My teeth had perfectly missed the black tank top like thing that Kakuzu wore. Dark crimson coated his large bronze shoulder.

I gulped and stared in wonder at the injury I had inflicted with my teeth. I cautiously pulled up the cloak to check it for holes but came to no avail. Just the pressure from my bite did this?

I brought my hand to my mouth as I envisioned myself as a zombie ripping out chunks of skin and muscle with my teeth. Even though The Walking Dead is my favorite show… This is still pretty fucking disturbing.

Kakuzu grunted, "That was the first time someone had bitten me in a fight."

I opened my mouth and closed it, tilted my head and looked at him. I have no clue how to respond to that. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a navy blue handkerchief and carefully held it up against the injured skin. The bleeding had almost stopped but I wanted to keep a compress on it just to be on the safe side. Who am I kidding?! I don't know what I'm doing. What if I'm just irritating the area more and causing the blood to flow out again… Shit, hurry up Milyssa!

Silence dragged on until I couldn't stand it anymore. "Kakuzu."

"What." Kakuzu sounded annoyed as he leaned his head back once more and watched me with narrowed eyes. I took my eyes away from him and just looked down at my quickly bruising wrists.

"There's so much I want to show you about my world, and so many questions I have for you about yours. Every time I blink I'm expecting you to be gone, I'm expecting this to be just a crazy hallucination..."

Kakuzu just grunted and shifted his weight.

"I still can't see how this is real, but now that I'm involved… I want to see it through. I need to know how you got here, I need to know how I can help get you back home."

He opened his mouth to say something then paused and tilted his head toward the street. Shoes pounded against the cement and I heard Milyssa's voice. And I stiffen. Here it goes.

"Okay guys, so umm… Something real interesting happened while we were out in the woods. And I really don't want you guys to freak out, but we found…. a living anime character. I know you think I'm joking, that this is one of our games, like were playing around. But this is really happening. We ask that you keep an open mind and try not to freak out when you see him, okay?"

"Uhhhh…. Okay?" Humberto said warily.

Ian just stood there quietly for the first time ever.

Milyssa walked around the little bend in the sidewalk where they could get a better view of the gazebo. "Guys, I want you to meet Kakuzu."

"What are you talking about? Kakuzu? Stop with the games, let's just go home." Ian said grumpily.

"Uhhh… That's the guy from Naruto right?" Humberto questioned jokingly.

"Yeah Jenny Lynn is obsessed with him. This is obviously a joke. Please let's just go home already." Ian said more grumpily.

"No this isn't a joke. Don't you see that there's two people over there. If you don't believe me just go have a look for yourself." Milyssa argued.

I jump slightly when I hear the little argument going on but I try my best to keep my cool. I carefully take away the hanky from the injury. See that the blood has completely stopped, then pull the cloak back to its original place. Well that worked better than I thought. Now I have his blood all over my hanky and hands. Cool.

"Come on." I say quietly to Kakuzu, trying not to let my fear show.

Kakuzu and I walk up the path slowly, toward my three friends.

Ian's jaw visibly dropped as we got closer. Kakuzu does look pretty intimidating. I think to myself while grinning.

"Soooooo, guys. This is Kakuzu. Yeah I know his stitches aren't there. It has something to do with the fact that there is no chakra here." Milyssa explained.

Ian and Humberto just looked up at the man next to me in absolute shock and disbelief.

"This… this…" Ian didn't even finish his sentence, obviously not even knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I was freaked out too. It took me some pain and convincing," I glanced down at my wrists, "But it's all real. He is really here and I have no clue how or why."

Humberto's gaze followed mine when I looked at my hands, his face visibly paled. "That's blood."

"Uhhh. Yeah, it is. Kind of why I needed the first aid kit?" I remarked.

"Uhh huhh." Humberto squeaked.

No one was moving so I took it as my cue to step forward and take the box out of Humberto's hands. Then I walked over to Kakuzu, grabbed his sleeve and lead him to edge of the curb where he could sit down in the light while I tend to his wounds.

I pull down the top of his cloak once more, then take out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and douse a few cotton balls. "This is gonna hurt, but it'll clean out the wound."

"To bad it won't kill the infectious disease I've contracted from your mouth."

I punch him in his good shoulder. "Watch out, I might just bite yo-"

"What do you hooligans think you're doin' out here this late at night in front of my house?!"


	4. Hooligans

_**A/N: Just want to let ya'll know…. That the verbal fight with this random old woman really happened. Though Kakuzu wasn't involved. Duh. But she was literally yelling at us and threatening to get Humberto's mother out here. It was really annoying, I didn't put her in her place as much as I did in the story… sadly. I think the woman deserved a good yelling at, since she had nothing better to do with her time. Enjoy me yelling at an old person in this chapter (; probably won't be the last time. I'm horrible I know. *Hides behind laptop***_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to bet some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

"What do you hooligans think you're doin' out here this late at night in front of my house?!"

Anger and adrenaline coursed through my veins as my brain recognized whose voice that was. I threw the cotton balls and the bloody hanky to the ground then whipped around and stomped up to the house. The rain ceased like it was closely watching the scene unfold down below.

"Look old bat, were not doing anything illegal so go back in your damn house and mind your own fucking business." Venom dripped in my words.

"Humberto, dear. Could you and your little friends run along home now? It's way past curfew, your mother wouldn't like that."

"Excuse me?! Do you NOT see ME standing right in front of you? Did Humberto say any fucking words to you just now? No. So why the fuck are you trying to drag him into this. Like I have previously fucking stated, if you have something you want to say, say it to me. Don't pussy foot around and be an ole' bitch by trying to bring parents into something that doesn't even concern them. Let alone concern your lonely ass. Now get a fucking life and stop trying to mess with something that is WAY out of your control."

"Young lady. Did your mother teach you to speak like that?"

"No, but my father did. Yet again, something you just gotta stick your nose in. If you're so concerned about our parents I'd bet you would want his number? He'd be more than happy to cuss you out as well. Its 7083-"

"Jenny Lynn, let's just go before we get into trouble." Milyssa was at my right and Ian was at my left. Both trying to herd me away from this mess.

I just shook them off and turned and walked back to the lady. "See this black top? This is fucking public land and you can't do shit about what I do on it. What you're standing on is your property. DO I need to draw it out for you or do you just believe you own everything now? And as for curfew, ya wanna see our driver's licenses because I'll be more than happy to prove to you that I'm over 18."

"Humberto I know your-"

"Mom?" In quickly interrupted. "Is that what you were going to say? Then why don't you walk your happy ass over there and tell her what we were doing. '"These kids were doing terrible things. They were sitting in the gazebo and on the sidewalk at ten o'clock at night. I'm pretty sure they need some professional help for that. Maybe even get a doctors subscription for some Ritalin."'

The woman just looked at me in fear and I held her gaze in defiance.

"Look lady, there's about five cops living in this neighborhood and not one of them could do anything against me in this situation. We're not trespassing or doing anything even remotely illegal. So why don't you take this down in your book as a lesson. Learn from it. And don't mess with me again."

I walked off feeling high from the adrenalin and the steam I was able to let off. I picked up the blood stained material and shoved it into my pocket. I walked up to another street light further away from her house and set the box down on the curb as I waited for Kakuzu to walk up here. I smiled in triumph as I saw the old lady walking back up to her house.

"That was quite the entertaining little show. Happened before?" Kakuzu sneered.

"Yeah, but at least it won't happen again. She'd be stupid to try and threaten an arrest on me again." The anger was consuming me still, causing me to shake. I tried to open up a large sterile bandage but my hands were quivering so bad I couldn't get a hold of the seal.

"Fuck you then!" I yelled at the bandage as I threw it to the ground and madly stomped on it.

When I was done I brushed the tangled mess of blonde hair out of my eyes and sat on the street. Milyssa calmly walked up to Kakuzu as he was sliding the material off of his shoulder. I watched as she pulled out more cotton balls and covered them in alcohol. She proceeded to tend to his wounds and I got bored and looked at Ian and Humberto, who were both looking equally shocked at me and at Kakuzu still.

"Where's Virginia?"

Nothing.

"Humberto."

"Oh! S-she jumped in her car panicked and crying. My mom asked what had happened and I told her that you and Ian had tried to scare us and it really worked on Virginia. Then she asked why you weren't here and why I was carrying a first aid kit. I just told her you fell on the way back up from the path in the dark."

"Good lie. Virginia alright?" _Did I sound caveman enough? _I was definitely crashing hard from my high.

"She's mad, but I think she's okay." Ian chimed in.

"Uhhhhh. Bet she really hates me. How long do ya'll think it'll be before she talks to me again?"

No one replied. _Probably because they think I'll freak out on them. But I don't care. I have more pressing matters right in front of me._

I lazily watched as Milyssa was doing the finishing touches to Kakuzu's dressing and then moved to clean off the box of any last traces of blood... I watched the way he watched her, eyes hard as stone and muscles tensed up. If it were anyone else reacting in that strange way to Milyssa I would probably yell at them and try to punch their teeth in. But this was Kakuzu. His face always looked like that.

_Except for when he touched you. _The dark side of my brain reminded me. _Don't make me think grudge on you._ I threatened my consciousness. It's cool, don't worry about me. Blondes are supposed to have conversations in their heads, right?

I got up off the street and brushed myself off. "We should probably do something about these." I said as I reached out my wrists to Milyssa.

"Wish we had some duct tape so we could make some duct tape bracelets like we used to." Milyssa said half-jokingly.

I looked at Humberto questioningly.

He just shrugged and shook his head.

"Guess we just gotta make do with what we got." I said sadly.

"You could just put on the camo jacket." Humberto pointed out.

"Very true. But what do we do after that, am I just going to wear long sleeves the whole time I'm here? My wardrobe is set for summer. Not winter…." I sigh.

"Make up! You could try to cover up the bruises with that!" Milyssa said enthusiastically.

"Why didn't I think of that?! Sissy, you're brilliant!" I beamed.

"Thank you. Now what…." Milyssa questioned unsurely.

"Now we bring Kakuzu home with us and try to explain to mom and dad that we want to help a murderous criminal that walked straight out of an anime and into our world." I said over my shoulder as I started walking back to Humberto's house.

Kakuzu walked beside me and looked around the neighborhood warily.

"What kind of village is this?" Kakuzu said angrily.

I laughed, "We don't call them villages here. Well at least in America. Were in a neighborhood."

Kakuzu's reply was just a grunt. "I'll explain everything once we get back to Milyssa's place."

The sound of crickets chirping filled the silence all the way until we came into view of Humberto's house.

"Okay. So the game plan is this." I said while turning around to face everyone. "Kakuzu you get in the back seat, Ian you sit in the passenger seat. Milyssa go up with Humberto and explain to his mom that Ian is sick and my leg hurts to bad to come inside. Milyssa say your goodbyes and hightail it back to the car without giving her to much of a chance to say anything. And if she so happens to come out of the house, Kakuzu you will need to duck and try not to be seen and Ian hold your stomach and act like you're about to throw up. Turn on your acting skills. Places everyone."

I walked forward to Milyssa's Honda CRV opened the back door for Kakuzu. He just stood there and crossed his arms. "Kakuzu please just get in the fucking car. I do not have patience right now." _Wow did I really just say that to him. I still can't believe he is here… and now I'm trying to boss him around. I must be looking for a death wish or something._

With a bit of glaring between the both of us Kakuzu finally gave in and hopped into the back seat and I watched as the car sunk a little lower under his weight. _Damn… all that muscle... He's got to weight a ton. _I thought as a touch of heat gathered in my cheeks.

I shut the door behind him and climb into the driver's seat, Ian was already next to me pretending to be sick. I put on Ian's camo jacket that I had left in my seat. The three of us watched as Milyssa and her boyfriend walked up to the front door.

Humberto's mom had a kind of crazy obsession about having all the doors locked probably because there were almost always younger children in the house. So they had to wait until someone came to the front door.

"Kakuzu, duck."

The front door swung open. It was just Humberto's ten year old sister. I let out the breath I had been holding. "Never mind. You can get up, it's just his sister."

We silently watched as the two disappeared into the house, the door shutting behind them.

"Kakuzu." I turned around in my seat. The 6'4 burly man took up pretty much the whole back seat. "Can you tell me about the fight?"

"Trying to collect a bounty on a Sound ninja. Something went wrong. And here I am."

I was about to reply but was cut off by Ian. "There coming outside."

Milyssa hugged Humberto while his mom stood in the door way behind them waving. I waved back and dared to look over at Ian. He had his head up against the door clutching his belly and out of the corner of my eye, Kakuzu was crouched down.

_Perfect. _

Milyssa walked up to the car and opened the door behind me, carefully got in without sitting on Kakuzu and shut the door behind her.

I quickly threw the car in reverse, scared that Humberto's mom might have seen someone else in the vehicle when Milyssa got in. The car didn't have really have bright lights when you opened the door, but at night it just might have been enough to see someone else in the backseat. I backed the car down the driveway, switched gears then drove down the street five miles above the speed limit.

"Milyssa, tell Kakuzu about cars while I try to drive and not think about an actual Akatsuki member sitting in my back seat."

"Umm… Okay. These are machines that don't run on chakra. They run on a chemical called gasoline. We use them to get places faster, and you can control everything they do. They have pedals to speed up and slow down, and that wheel you see there is to control direction. Got it?"

"Mhmm." Kakuzu grumbled.

"There's a more complexity to driving. See all the signs on the side of the road in all the many colors. Each one describes something about the road, wither it be the speed you need to go, if you need to stop, and little changes about the road such as merges and sharp turns." I added.

"See all of those little numbers and stuff behind the wheel? Those tell you important things about the car. Things like how fast you're going and how much gas is still in the car." Milyssa chimed in. "Those dials and button in the middle right there control the radio, so we can listen to music, and air condition and heating to make it warmer or cooler in here."

I turned up the sound just enough so we could hear the song that was playing and still be able to talk over the music. Kakuzu didn't respond, and Milyssa stopped explaining. _I bet it's so weird being in his situation right now… If there's not a way for him to get back to his world he's going to have to learn everything about our world…_ I pitied the man. _He's got a long road ahead of him._

Seether's Weak was playing on the current radio station and I turned it up since no one was talking, and got lost in the music as I drove us all home.

'No more love to purchase

I've invested in myself

You know nothing about me

Keep opinions to yourself

No more complications

Everything's just swell

No more obligations

There's nothing more to tell…'


	5. Can We Keep Him!

_**A/N: Oh how fun it is to rant. I don't think Kakuzu is all too happy about not knowing so many things. It's kind of interesting to try and explain things to someone who has no idea what indoor plumbing, Xboxes, cars, and jumbo jets even are. Though I am pretty sure the actual Naruto world has radios, refrigerators, TV, and a couple of other little things. **_

_**Oh, and if you haven't noticed yet… my disclaimer is the same. I'm just going to keep copying and pasting it to all my chapters, it's just easier that way. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to bet some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

Seven minutes after eleven we pulled into the driveway. I turned the engine off and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Kakuzu. Can I trust you to stay here for a little bit? I think it would be easier to talk to mom and dad if you weren't standing there intimidating them into an answer. I'd be afraid they would say no that way…"

"Sure." Kakuzu scoffed.

I got out of the car and shut the door quietly behind me. Milyssa and Ian got out and walked up to the house but I just stood there looking into the car at Kakuzu. _Please dear Lord. Please let him still be there when we get back…. I beg of you._ And with that I sighed and turned toward Milyssa and Ian.

"Alright. Let's get this over with..." I uttered.

Our shoes lightly hit the wooden steps as we tiptoed up. When we got to the door I took one last longing look toward the car. _What I'd give to just sit and talk to Kakuzu while Milyssa and Ian talked to Lyssa and Mike…_

I looked at Milyssa and Ian and saw a reflection of my own fear in their eyes. "Milyssa you do most the talking. I'll chime in for emphasis and Ian you stand there and nod." I pull down the sleeves of the jacket and hold the ends in the palms of my hands to hide the bruises and hopefully help calm my nerves.

The two of them agree with a nod. The TV was blasting in the other room to some YouTube anime dubstep AMV. _Perfect setting._

I look each of them in the face one last time. "We can do this." I encouraged as I opened the double doors that lead into the den.

"Mom…. Dad…. We have something we want to umm… Ask you?" Milyssa squeaked.

"Could you cut that off?" Ian added as I sat down on the edge of the couch, furthest away from mom and dad. Milyssa sat in-between us and Ian sat to the other side of them while dad turned on the Xbox controller to pause the video.

"What's going on?" Mom said in her special little tone that sounds like a mixture between annoyance and disappointment. I shudder. _Why do moms have to say things in that tone! _

"Mom this is really weird. We found someone. Someone that popped out of an anime and now is a living breathing thing now. And were wondering if we can keep him on our couch for a few days." Milyssa blurted out all at once. I'm not sure if dad caught it because he was just looking at the screen, arms crossed and feet on the coffee table.

"Yeah, can we keep him?" I sweetly begged and directed toward mom who was giving Milyssa a weird stare.

"Whad' ja say?" Dad lazily said.

"You want someone to sleep on our couch?" Mom questioned sounding quite confused. _I got a feeling that she has no idea what she's in for._

"Yes. Mom. We found an anime character and we'd like you to let him to sleep on our couch for a little while. I can feed him and water him, I will take care of him."

"We." I pipe in.

"Yeah, we." Milyssa giggles nervously.

"When is he staying over and for how long? Do I know this guy? Does his mother know he's staying over?" Mom asked.

I look at Milyssa and she looks at me and I whisper, "Does he have a mother?" in her ear.

"Now. For a couple of days. Noooo and no. I-I don't think so." Milyssa answered shakily.

"Anime character? Does he cosplay or something?" dad asked flatly.

"Uhhh. I guess you could say that..." I said nervously while playing with my hair. And at the same time Milyssa responded with "Not quite."

"This isn't going anywhere. Sissy, just go get him."

"Okay." I say as I jump up and dash for the door. At the same time I hear mom say, "He's here already, Milyssa? I would have liked more notice than that, the house is a mess…" I'm sure there was more but I was already closing the door behind me.

The moment I step outside I gulp in deep breaths of fresh air. _My head is spinning so bad it feels as though it's about to pop right off and roll away. _

I stand there for a moment just trying to calm myself down, but I just couldn't. This is far from over. It's only just beginning.

I run down the stairs and to the red Honda and swing open the door. "Kakuzu, you're going to meet Milyssa's parent's n-" My breath caught in my throat and my heart lurched.

_No._

_Please, please don't be gone._

I hop in the car and check the front seats and check the trunk. Nothing. I fall into the seat dazed.

"How… how could he be gone." I whisper to myself as I gingerly start to lift away the sleeve covering my wrist.

_If they're gone… if…. I don't know what I'll do…. A mental break down would be in order… and consuming every chocolate thing in the world till I'm 700 pounds._

"Looking for something?"

It felt like I was in a roller coaster that had just hit the climax and was rushing back toward earth.

"K-Kakuzu." I turned my head slowly and drank him in.

"What, brat."

"I- I thought… that….."

"You never said I had to stay in this damn machine." Kakuzu snapped.

A huge grin lit up my face and I shook my head. "No. No, I didn't." I fought a hundred thoughts of jumping into his arms and listened to the one that was telling me there was a task I had to handle first.

_Task first, hug later. Check._

"Come on you grumpy old man." I chuckled as I stepped out of the car and started walking up the sidewalk.

"Kakuzu." I stopped and turned to look at him. "Milyssa's parents are some of the coolest people I know. They'd be cool with any situation like this. That's just… That's just who they are. I don't think you could find someone better to go to with a problem than them in all of the east coast." Kakuzu glared a bit harder. "I'll explain later, with maps. But what I'm trying to get at is…. You have the best opportunity right in front of you. This world is filled to the brim with horrible people that would rather kick you down than help you up. And in two short hours you have miraculously come across five people that want to help you. That want to understand it all….. So please. Don't mess it up." I said softly, tears gathering in my eyes.

If I were a betting girl, I would have put money down that his gaze softened when he heard my speech. But I guess we'll never know, the moment I blinked, his hard gaze was back in place.

"The woman is Lyssa. And the man is Mike. Oh my god…." Realization hit me like a train. "No wonder you're so uneasy. I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Jennifer. Milyssa is the girl and Ian is the boy. I guess the whole situation just really caught me way off guard. We know so much about you that I guess we just forgot that it was a one way thing."

"Are we going in or not?" Rain was still sprinkling down but I hadn't even noticed. What's a little more water when you're already drenched? I used the sleeve of my jacket to try and wipe away the blood droplets and thankfully the majority quickly soaked into the drier fabric.

I led Kakuzu up to the Hilko's house and through the front door. I took a deep breath and closed the door behind me. I looked at Kakuzu one last time, searching his face for any indications that he was going to fuck this up. He just looked angry.

I walked up to the doorway that separated the front room from the den. "Mom, Dad. This is Kakuzu."

Milyssa and Ian didn't say a word. _I think Ian actually looks sick now._ I was so scared to look at mom's and dad's faces but when I finally did I immediately regretted it. The painstakingly familiar emotion as of late: fear and confusion was displayed on their faces.

"Please don't freak out or get mad. Or laugh it off and think it's a joke. He's real." I said as I tugged on his cloak. "I dragged Milyssa, Ian, Humberto, and Virginia into the woods and I ran into him. We had a little fight after I beat him with a stick. He tried to hold me back from beating him in the head so I bit him. Hard…. Anyways. I don't even remotely know how this is possible but he stepped out of the anime and into our world. The timing is off, he never recalled fighting Asuma, the smoker ninja," I put in in hopes that they would recognize who I was talking about. "So he must have been sent here before all of that whole 'dying' fiasco." I finished nervously.

"I-I don't even know what to say. But… why would you bring him here?"

"Mrs. Hilko. If you ran across something as mind blowing as this, would you just turn and walk away? Pretending like you never saw it and regretting not doing something for the rest of your life? I…. I just can't do that. When something dangerous and exciting appears in front of me, I face it…. I can't just ignore it. It's just… not in my DNA." I spoke slowly while keeping eye contact with her the whole time.

"Were not asking you to testify for him or anything. He just need a place to crash until we get a better idea of what's going on."

"I've watched enough movies and seen enough crazy things in my life so I can't say I don't believe you. But that doesn't mean that I'm happy with this. Isn't the Akatsuki bad?" she recalled.

"He doesn't have his chakra. Something about our world prevents him from accessing it." Informed Milyssa. _Didn't really answer that question... Hope she doesn't notice._

"Kakuzu usually has stitches all over his body from a jutsu called Earth Grudge Fear. But his skin is flawless." _Flawless? Really Jenny Lynn…. Did you really just go there? _I broke away from the pause and carried on talking. "He knows nothing about this world. You can watch just one episode of the anime and you could see that. If there's a way to send him back, to get him back where he belongs… I want to see it, I need to. And if he can't ever go back… then he'll need someone to show him the ropes." _Oh. And did I mention I'm head over heels for him? Yeah just thought I should let you know._

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Milyssa asked fearfully.

"He can stay." My mouth dropped open. "But. He stays on the couch. And you girls stay upstairs. I'm a cool mom. I'm curious to see what happens too."

Dad was just staring at Kakuzu like he was trying to decide what kind of weapon he would use to gut him.

_Frightening._

"Ian, Milyssa, and Jenny Lynn. Go upstairs."

I honestly couldn't tell at all what she was feeling. Hell I couldn't even tell what I was feeling. But she stood there with her arms crossed just waiting on us to get a move on. The three of us got up and slowly made our way to the stairs each of us looking back every step still in disbelieve that an Akatsuki member was here in our house.

We walked into Milyssa's room and all sank down to the floor too stunned to talk. But the best part about it, we could hear muffled voices of mom, dad… and Kakuzu. She was showing him where he could sleep and giving him blankets.

_What is she doing sending me upstairs like this! I'm not a damn child. I fought with him for Christ's sake…. I just want to be near him…._

"Let's just go to bed guys. Well deal with this in the morning." Milyssa sounded absolutely exhausted. "Ian go to your room."

For once Ian actually listened and he left with a "goodbye" and shut the door.

I wasn't tired. I was wide awake and I wanted to talk to him. I looked over at Milyssa who was picking out something to wear to bed, my blonde hair obscuring half my vision. _Ughhh. I'm an absolute mess._ I tried to finger comb my hair but my fingers quickly got stuck. I snatched a hairbrush from my suitcase and started brushing the tangled mess.

During this time Milyssa had come back from the bathroom. I grumbled about twigs in my hair as I gathered all the hair on top of my head and into a high ponytail. I riffled through my suitcase and pulled out my favorite black tank top, matching black sweatpants, and pink leopard print underwear.

I shrugged off the camouflage jacket and picked up my clean clothes.

"Jenny Lynn."

"What." I snapped.

"Your wrists."

"Oh. Thanks sissy. I forgot…." I was planning to say so much more, I was ready to bombard her with questions and theories but she was already pulling up the covers.

I slipped my phone out of a pocket and plugged it up into its charger. The screen light up brightly making my eyes hurt. 12:03. _No wonder she was tired. It has been an emotionally strenuous day and it was late. By this time we would have already cracked open a monster to keep us up._

I grabbed my pink jacket that was laying on a box next to the bed. I carefully opened the door and cringed when it made a loud noise. _Why does her damn door have to stick!_ I roll my eyes and walk down the hallway to the bathroom Milyssa shared with her brother.

It took just one look in the mirror and it was like all my emotions came rushing at me at the pace of a cheetah. I crumpled to the floor and buried my face into my arms and just cried. Cried about how scary it was in the woods. About not knowing what I was facing up against in the dark. About meeting Kakuzu. Figuring out how to tell my friends about this. About how I snapped on that old lady. The overwhelming sensation I tried so hard to ignore whenever I was around him. How difficult and scary it was to tell Milyssa's parents.

_I used to know where I wanted to go in life. But one encounter scrambled it all. _

It was like my brain just gave up. It threw the towel in and just let my emotions consume me. I don't even know why I was crying anymore…


	6. Mrs USA

_**A/N: I had soooo much fun writing this chapter! Hahah! Love acting like a fool around Kakuzu. Kind of had a break down in the last chapter... Ya know all those emotions finally caught up to me. This chapter is pretty short but it is my favorite so far :3 Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to bet some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

When you're at the edge of the cliff you have two options. Go forward or backward. And right now I feel like I'm on the edge of my own cliff. Do I take the leap of faith and let the unknown consume me or do I back up and try to make things go back to the way they were.

I shake my head. I am not a little girl anymore, my mother isn't here to help me away from the edge and keep me safe. I have to make all the decisions on my own now.

I break away from my thoughts, break away from the reflection in the mirror and slip on my clean, dry clothes. I brush my teeth, scrub off my makeup, put on lotion, and slip on my pink jacket. _Time to jump._

I open the bathroom door and turn the light off behind me. Darkness enveloped me. I tiptoed back to Milyssa's room and checked my phone. 2:46 _Man, do I know how to cry or what._

It's funny. Crying usually wears me out, especially a full break down like that. But this time I felt refreshed. I felt like I knew what I needed to do. I grunted to myself as I felt my way back to the door. _Thank God I had left it cracked or the whole house would know what I'm up to._

I stepped out into the hallway, took a deep breath and started down the stairs. _Seems like someone is still up… or maybe fell asleep watching TV._

A movie of some sort was playing softly in the back ground the reflection of the screen bouncing through the kitchen and softly illuminating it. I stepped to the second to last stair, took a deep breath and craned my neck around the edge.

Milyssa's dad way laying there passed out with the controller in his hand. _Hope he's as heavy as a sleeper as they say he is…_ I think as I step onto the cold tiled kitchen floor. I immediately grab two glasses from the cabinet, fill them up with water and then set them on the counter as I gather up some food.

I hold a glass of water in each hand, a bag of dark chocolate in my mouth, and four pieces of Hawaiian Bread in baggies as I try and figure how to pick up oranges as well. I mumble quietly between the bag in my mouth as I admit defeat and realize I have to make two trips.

I stand there in the doorway from the kitchen to the front room. _Here's my cliff…. I can do this. All I have to do is just take a step…._ Nothing._ Come on Jenny Lynn. Pull yourself together. You know you want this. You know you want him. Man up!_ My body won't move._ Damnit._

Just as I was about to mentally yell at myself I felt something rub up against my leg. I jolt and cause some of the water to slosh out of the cups and onto my shirt. _Great, thanks cat._ I angrily mentally direct at Milyssa's cat as it meowed up at me. By the sound of it, it was Neko. He had a very… Distinct meow… Sounding as feminine as an animal could get, I guess. I look down at the ground trying to make sure that I won't step on him if I move. _Him being a black cat and it being dark as fuck in here I can't see shit. _

I then realize I'm not standing on the tile anymore, but standing on wooden floors. _A black cat pushing me toward my future, is there irony in this somewhere? _I ponder as I walked toward the two rather large couches and set my treasures on the table between the two. The left one, closest to the door, held an assortment of papers, clothes, pillows, blankets, and an empty five gallon water jug.

From here the light from the TV was shining into the room perfectly. Not necessarily making it bright, but not dark as Hell either. Kakuzu lay on the left couch in the corner with his arms above his head, eyes opened into slits, watching me. His cloak lay neatly folded on the edge of the footrest.

My eyes practically bulge out of my head. With his arms up like that it was causing the hem of his T-shirt to rise. A particularly bright scene flashed on the TV and I saw a sliver of the tanned and sculpted torso. I let out a little squeak as I clumsily high tailed it back to the kitchen, of course, tripping over something in the dark.

It was a large trash bag filled with old clothes to give away, that stopped me from falling on my face. Loudly. I jumped up and kicked the trash bag away and fled into the kitchen. My pulse was running like a racehorse and I had to lean up against the sink to catch my breath. _Just grab the oranges and go back in there before Mike wakes up and makes you go upstairs._

I snatch up the bag of fruit and carefully make my way back to the front living room. _Jump._

"Scoot over." I hissed. Kakuzu just closed his eyes and pretended not to hear.

_Dick._

I jump onto the couch next to him, 'accidentally' kneeing him in the process. I switch out the bag of oranges for the one with the bread and hand a piece out to him. The scent of the delicious bread hit my nose causing my stomach to growl.

Kakuzu sits up, takes the bread from me and engulfs it in two bites. I lean over and hand him the other two pieces and his cup of water as I still work on my first.

I watch him as he eats. The way his jaw tightens and softens. The way the light dances on his skin. Before I know what I'm doing my hand is against his face, cupping it delicately.

_What the fuck._ I freeze. _Am I doing...?_

I try to breathe in but a piece of bread gets in my way and I start choking. I try to keep quiet but that was impossible when you had a foreign object logged in your windpipe.

Kakuzu turned me around and started patting my back as I tried hacking up the food. After a few seconds the food unstuck itself and went the right way. I breathed heavily as tears streamed down my face. In my little fight for air I had accidentally kicked Kakuzu's cloak off the couch.

_Oh aren't I just cute. Tripping over things and choking on food. I bet I totally just stole Kakuzu's heart with that right there. It's just so sexy to sound like a grandma that just got punched in the throat. Oh and don't forget the tears and snot that's running down my face. I should totally try out for Miss USA._

A cup appeared in front of me. I turned to look at Kakuzu who was glaring at me hard.

"Just take the damn thing and shut the hell up." Mumbled Kakuzu.

I blushed.

_Yeah, because that's all I need now is to be even more re- oh shit._

I whipped my head to look into the den. I couldn't see where Mike was. I started to panic. _He probably thinks Kakuzu is strangling me! He's going to go get a gun this very moment. I know it…_

"He's still asleep." Kakuzu informed sounding quite annoyed as he shoved the cup into my hands which caused even more to splash out.

I took it gratefully, but glared at him while I downed the glass. I whipped my face off with a sleeve and face planted on the couch.

The weight shifted beside me so Kakuzu wasn't touching me anymore. _Yep, totally won him over with my performance, where's my crown. _

I turned my head slightly to look at him but the movement just caused the hair in my ponytail to fall in my face. I groaned. Something landed on my head.

"Gahh!" I cried as I tried to slap the thing away. It was the cloak. Kakuzu had gotten off the couch, picked it up, and threw it at my face. _How gentlemanly. _

I ball it up and clutch it close to my chest an enticing scent tickled my nose. I looked at him curiously and then looked down at his cloak and sniffed. I don't know how I had missed this until now, guess the rain was masking it, but damn…. He smelled amazing. Black pepper, pine, and something else… I burry my nose deeper in the fabric and close my eyes and inhale. The third thing was blood. _Umm he was bleeding you know…_ my conscious rudely informed me. But it smelled like it was his scent, the whole cloak held the smell, not just the place he was injured.

I looked up at him. "Uhhh. You didn't see that."

"Go the fuck to sleep. You're annoying me." Kakuzu grumpily whispered as he rolled over with his back to me. It was like a damn broke, dense dark waters threatened to drag me under.

"Kakuzu. How's your shoulder?"

"Fine."

"Do you need medicine for the pain?"

He turned his head to look at me, then sighed. "No. It doesn't hurt."

"Well let me know how it feels in the morning."

I collapse on the couch next to him, my whole body aching in pain. My bruised wrists throbbing.

'Ya, know. You didn't have to grab me so hard." I sleepily scolded.

"Shouldn't have hit me with a branch."

"Don't sneak up on me like that, old man. How old are you anyways. You fought Hashirama Senju… And he was alive like a hundred years ago."

"Ninety-one." Kakuzu whispered, emotion completely absent in his voice.

"Ya, know for an old man, you look pretty damn good." I giggled the tiredness extremely evident in my voice. I squeezed his cloak tighter and fell into a deep sleep, wreathed in his scent.


	7. Great or Not so Great Way To Wake Up

_**A/N: Oooooohhh shiiit! I'm gonna get yelled at so good. But I think waking up next to Kakuzu was well worth it. Hope ya'll enjoyed last chapter, I'm still laughing about it! Hmmm… training from Kakuzu and Hidan. Now THAT is scary. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu (And Hidan) in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to bet some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

Something was loudly speaking. _Why does mom have to come in here and wake me and Milyssa up…? It's the weekend… Just let me sleep. _The talking didn't stop, it's just got louder…

"Hey! HEEYY!" Mrs. Hilko shouted.

I threw my hands up to my ears and yawned. _Seems like she shut up now._ I rolled over onto my back and threw my hands up behind me in a luxurious stretch. I pushed my hands up against the wall and arched my back, popping into place. _Huh. Why is a wall there?_

I peek open my tired eyes to the right and am alarmed by what I see. _That is definitely not Milyssa. _Kakuzu was lying next to me watching me wake up. I jolt into a sitting position without taking my eyes off of him, my arms still clutching the cloak. I rubbed a thumb across the surface of the material and smile.

"Nice bed head Kakuzu." I laugh, his shoulder length brown hair tangled and laying funny all around his head. He glared.

"Not as bad as yours." He angrily joked back. Out of the corner of my eye I tried to look at my hair. Just as I was about to say a response I noticed Mrs. Hilko standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Looking as angry as when me and Milyssa were little and we beat Ian with a rubber snake. We got in huge trouble because he was just a little boy.

_ Oh fuck._

I glance wide eyed at the man lying next to me, who was looking absolutely unphased by this whole situation. His hands were behind his head again and his shirt had risen up higher than where it was last night.

Mrs. Hilko was saying something very sternly but I couldn't hear her. My eyes were glued to Kakuzu's toned waist. I saw the hint of his abs and I practically drooled over his bronzed abdominal V line._ I seriously have to be dreaming still._

"Jennifer Lynn Dukes." _Nope. Not dreaming. _"You march your butt upstairs RIGHT NOW."

"Bu-"

"No butts. NOW. We are going to have this conversation in private. Move faster, I am not a patient person."

"Ye- yes ma'am." I stuttered fearfully. I leap off the couch just as she turns around and stomps up the stairs. I look back at Kakuzu and run back and leap on him. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"If I die, I want you to know it was an amazing-"

"JENNY LYNN. NOOW." Mrs. Hilko roared. "Milyssa Bronwynn Hilko. Get your butt up here too!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Milyssa answered back from the kitchen.

"YOU TWO GET IN HERE NOW."

Kakuzu gently pushed me away. I looked into his eyes, the emotion there was almost unreadable but there definitely wasn't a trace of anger. My breath caught in my throat and I quickly escaped up the stairs. Painting heavily once I got to the top, and it wasn't from running.

I stepped into the room, at the same moment Mrs. Hilko turns to Milyssa and starts her irate rant. "Milyssa, you are in charge of your sister. You make her behave. I expect you two to take care of each other. This is not okay behavior." Milyssa just sat there on the edge of the bed with her head down, looking like she was about to cry. Then Mrs. Hilko turned to me.

"This is my house, my rules. As long as you are here, you will abide by what I say. You break my rules like this again, and he will not be staying here any longer." My Heart slammed into the floor. "And neither will you. Is that clear." Tears plopped down to the floor and I pulled on my sleeves suddenly super self-conscious that she could see that I was hiding something.

"It won't happen again." I whispered as I stared at the floor.

"Good. Now go downstairs and get some food. Dad made breakfast hash." Mrs. Hilko softened a bit, but disappointment and anger was still evident in her tone.

Breakfast hash is pretty much scrambled eggs with a variety of different meats and veggies in it. And this particular morning there were bell peppers, bacon, onion and spinach. _Mmmmm._

I walk down stairs in a daze, pick up a plate and pile on food. Grab a fork and turn to the front room where I presumed Kakuzu still was. And I was right. He was sitting there finger combing through his dark locks with his eyes closed.

"Kakuzu. I have some breakfast for you."

Grunt.

I set the plate down on the coffee table and climbed into the chair behind him. He dropped his hands and turned to look at me. I just moved his head straight then started at the ends and worked my way through his hair till it was smooth. Then I got off the couch and nodded for him to follow me. He picked up his plate and trailed after me into the kitchen. Milyssa was fixing a plate.

"Sissy. We need to talk." I was careful not to add to much strain to the sentence, knowing that those words were the calm before the storm in most cases.

She "mhmmm"ed and nodded then sat on the stairs to wait as I got my own plate fixed. I handed my full plate to Milyssa and she held it without a complaint. I hopped up on the counter and opened the cabinet and got out two large glasses from the top shelf then proceeded to fill them both with water.

_I want to talk to both of them. There is so much I have to say… and I don't want Mrs. or Mr. Hilko around. Not even Ian. Because I'm sure I'm going to rant about them. _Mom was still somewhere up stairs, Ian was on the computer playing a game and dad was on the Xbox looking up YouTube videos.

_Guess its outside we go._ I set the glasses down and run off to go grab my boots by the front door. _Might as well get his too, while I'm here. _I picked up Kakuzu's Akatsuki uniform shoes and carried them over to him. I threw his shoes at his feet while I sat down and put my own shoes on. I could practically hear his eyes roll as he set down his plate and shoved his shoes on.

Milyssa had already slipped on a pair of shoes that were sitting by the backdoor. I snatch up the glasses and lead the way outside.

My favorite thing about the Hilko's backyard is that the grass doesn't get mowed all too often, so flowering weeds and thick grasses took over, making the scene look wild and free. It was even more beautiful at the other end of the fence where a huge willow tree stood.

A gentle breeze caught the leaves and made the thin, whip like branches flow, one could almost believe that it was dancing. But right before the willow tree was a huge trampoline. Milyssa and I would often find ourselves out here laying on the black surface just talking about anything and everything. I sit on the edge, careful not to spill any water as I kick my boots off. I sit further inward and carefully place the glasses between my crossed legs and reach my arms out for the plates Milyssa was carrying.

"This is called a trampoline. It's a plaything pretty much. The black material is stretchy but strong enough to hold a pretty decent amount of weight. The material is connected to springs all around it that help it bounce." I point out. "But please don't jump up here, the sudden incline of weight will make us go flying. And I'm already in a bad mood and hungry, so don't push me." Milyssa sat next to me and took her plate. I reached a hand out for Kakuzu's but he just ignored it and got on the trampoline by himself, the material sagged a bit under his weight, but held sturdy. He looked a little uneasy at first but quickly gained his equilibrium and dug into his food. I handed him his water, he sat cross legged as well and held the glass between his legs.

The only sound from us was forks scrapping against plates as we ate. Birds fluttered around from tree to tree singing happily in the sunshine.

_Would mom really send him away? I wouldn't let her without a fight…. But ultimately she would win. It is her house… Unless I decide to stay at a motel with Kakuzu or something crazy…. Would she try and forbid it? I'm twenty for Christ sake. I know I'd make the decision to go with him, but I would have to take my sister with me too. This is her adventure as well. _

I smiled as I imagined Milyssa, Humberto, and I following Kakuzu back to his world. Getting to see what Senken was all about. _I wonder if we would gain chakra by showing up there… Would we be trained as ninja…? Would Kakuzu and possibly other Akatsuki train us?_

I almost spit out my eggs as I imagined Kakuzu and Hidan yelling at us for being too weak when we couldn't stand up to their vigorous training exercises.

"What?" Milyssa questioned as she grabbed my cup and took a big sip. We always share our drinks together.

"I was just imagining how it would be if me, you, and Humberto went to Senken. Aaaannd Kakuzu was our trainer!" I busted out laughing as I imagined how mad he would get at us. For some reason the scene was absolutely hilarious! "He'd get so angry! I see you almost crying, me getting mad at him for making you cry and I then proceed to yell at him. And I'm not sure how Humberto would react to Kakuzu yelling… But I'm sure he'd hug you while I try and go beat Kakuzu up."

Kakuzu let out a snort.

"Are you kidding? I'd have to hold you back. You're going to get yourself killed out there. You'll try to fight crazy people while you're still at genin level."

"Yeah… I would wouldn't I!" I giggle. "'I'm not saying I could take him with one arm…. But I could totally take him with one arm."' I quote from a YouTube video me and Milyssa love.

"Oh my god, Sissy, you're cool at SHIAT!" Milyssa mocks and adds a fake hack at the end.

Milyssa laughed with me and Kakuzu's glare got harder. Which only made our laughs get louder.

I scoot my plate far away and lay down in between the two of them. Milyssa finishes her plate and lays next to me. Kakuzu just sits there and watches us.

"Kuzu... Why are you cooperating so much? I'd expect you to be a bit more moody and argumentative." I say lazily as I stare up at the clouds.

There was a bit of a pause so I rolled my head over to look at him. He looked really angry but he replied, "Because you know about this shit hole and you're willing to help me with full knowledge of who I am. I can't tell if you're suicidal or just plain idiotic."

"Hmmmm…. The world may never know." I say with a wink.

Kakuzu just shook his head and shifted his weight so he's leaning back on his hands. I look away and the three of us just look up at the sky.

_I wonder if the sky looks the same _

My thoughts were broken when Milyssa spoke. "Ughh. I need a shower."

_Shower! Yes. I feel sticky._

"A shower sounds good. You take yours first, then I'll take mine. After, I'll show Kakuzu how it works and let him take his. Just in case he gets mad and breaks it, I'll already be clean." I say playfully as I close my eyes and focus on the bird song.

I feel the weight shift next to me as Milyssa gets up off the trampoline. And I heard the clang of dishes as she grabbed some to take in with her. I put my arms behind my head careful not to put too much weight on my bruises and then open my eyes to look at Kakuzu.

Who was looking at me as well. Well not my face. I follow his eyes, and ever so slight color coming to his cheeks. My jacket had risen up showing a section of my flat stomach and the rise of a hip bone. I quickly sit up in panic and pull my jacket down in embarrassment. _I'm usually okay with showing my waist, when you got it, flaunt it right….? But when he looks at me…. I just… get this feeling._

I clear my throat and his eyes snap back to mine. _Yep. He's totally blushing and I caught him doing so. _Oh wait. He's blushing because he was looking at me. _I didn't know Kakuzu was capable of that emotion! Why would he be blushing by looking at me! What does this mean! _

My heart starts pounding in my rib cage. I was almost sure he could hear it, so as a diversion I started playing with my hair. _Oh great. The trampoline made my hair staticy and now it's sticking up everywhere. Now I look like medusa. _

A slight smile pulled at Kakuzu's lips as he looked at my hair.

I crossed my arms and copied his usual facial expression. He stopped smiling and just looked at me. _What the hell is he thinking! I am horrible at reading emotions… _

_Oh wait… _An evil grin spreads across my face and I gathered up all my hair like I was going to put it in a ponytail. Then moved my hands down to the ends to gather up all the static. I stood up and touched his forehead, feeling the gratifying shock before I quickly moved to the other side of the trampoline, almost tripping over the dishes.

"Wait! Wait! Before you attack me, let me move the dishes!" I begged as I saw him stand up behind me. He didn't say anything or even move so I took that as an okay. The neutrality didn't last long, because the second the plates touched the ground I felt him lightly jump next to me. Causing me to fly up in the air. I landed perfectly in the middle of the trampoline, my body absorbing the jump so I stayed stationary.

Kakuzu looked at me and grinned evilly.

"Kakuzu... Wait!" Panic rising in my voice. "Trampolines have pretty high death rates… If you're not careful you're going t- UUUAHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he jumped a foot away from me.

My body was launched ten feet up in the air at an angle. _There's no way I'm going to live through this!_ I scream again and flail in the air as my body started falling in the direction of the edge of the trampoline. I closed my eyes, real fear taking over me. _Great, he did this on purpose, he really wanted me dead. I'll probably live… but with a broken femur or something. _

Strong arms wrapped around me. I fearfully opened my eyes. Kakuzu had caught me. I glance down and let out a squeak as I notice that he was balancing perfectly on the metal railing.

He steps back to safety then drops me. I bounce twice then just lay there and glare at him. He looked away.

_Oh shit._ Mike and Ian had come out of the house. "What the hell are you doing?!" Mike yelled. "I thought you were being killed! Don't yell like that!" Then he went into the house and slammed the door, leaving Ian outside.

I looked up at Kakuzu who was watching Ian open the door and retreat back into the house. _Perfect, a distraction._ I launch my body at the back of Kakuzu's knees catching him off balance. There wasn't much he could do so he just fell. His legs landing on me. "Kuzu! You weigh a freakin' ton! Get off!" I yell, but he didn't move. I look over at him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly. _Was he playing dead…?_

I smile and just lay there on my stomach with his legs resting on my back. _This is actually turned into a great morning. _


	8. Maple Leaves and Hot Baths

_**A/N: SHOWER TIME WITH KAKAUZU! Just kidding (; that is going to be in a chapter waaaaaaaay down the road. But in this segment… we get to see Kakuzu SHIRTLESS. ON MAG GERD. Hiding these damn bruises throughout the story is going to be suuuper fun. *Waves arms in sarcastic enthusiasim.* **_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to bet some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

I ignored the weight of his legs on my back and just watched bees lazily move from flower to flower, gathering nectar to take back to the hive. A little breeze blew by and swirled my hair around my face. And I watched as the surrounding maple trees released their seeds into the wind, making it look as though they were miniature helicopter blades swirling and descending from the air.

The serenity disappeared when Milyssa stuck her head out of the back door and yelled that it was my turn to take a shower. From here I couldn't exactly tell what her expression was, but it was something good enough to make her stare for a while before she retreated back into the house.

Kakuzu lifted up his legs and I scooted away.

"You gonna stay out here?" I questioned as I reached down to grab my shoes off of the ground and slip them on.

"Yeah." His deep voice replied.

"Alright, well I'll come get you when I'm done with my shower."

He nodded and I jumped off the trampoline, grabbed the last of the dishes and walked back up to the house. Once I got to the door I looked back to the man now sitting alone.

His eyes were closed and he was laying back with his arms behind his head. Sunlight shone down on him, turning his skin golden. Maple seeds danced around and lightly landed on him and the trampoline.

I walked into the house on a happy high and I barely even noticed that I was already standing in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and my smile faded a bit. Ever since I was a baby I had dark circles under my eyes, and it is the reason I wear makeup. I always look like I'm sick or tired and I hate it. _And, Kakuzu saw me like that. _I swing open the door and head into Milyssa's room, grab my two makeup bags and head back to the bathroom.

I leave them on the counter as I strip off my clothes and throw them into the dirty clothes basket. I step into the shower and turn on the warm water. I'm more of a bath girl than a shower girl, so I put the stopper in the tub and lay back and let the hot water crash against my feet.

_Hmm.. I wonder what kind of concoction I will have to create with my makeup to cover up these nasty bruises._

The bruises started an inch and a half from my hand. The color was a swirling deep purple and dark green outlined in yellow in the shape of large strong hands. I poked the spot and winced a bit. _I bet his bite mark is hurting waaaay worse than this. _

I turned off the water with my toes, scooted down and submerged my head underwater. I ran my fingers through it to make sure to get all of the hair wet and then sat up, water running down my face. I just closed my eyesand sat there until the water stopped flowing. Then grabbed the shampoo and worked it through my hair.

_I bet Kakuzu is a shower man. Or would he be a bath man? I mean the only thing they have in Senken is bath houses… So it might be a bit weird suddenly standing up to wash yourself. Oh no….._ My mind yet again wondered in places it really shouldn't. But since no one was around to see how red I was getting, I guess it was okay.

While I was thinking…. Not so clean thoughts, I shaved my legs and scrubbed my body from all the dried sweat. I pulled the plug to the water and stood up and turned on the shower to wash off the bubbles and conditioner in my hair.

I stepped out of the shower and shook the water from my very long blonde locks. Then took the towel off of the hanger and dried off. I threw the towel over the curtain rod and put on my Victoria's Secret purple robe. I roll up the sleeves and empty by makeup bags out onto the counter.

_Time to get to work._

A little over thirty minutes and the bruises were perfectly concealed. I smiled at my expert work. _It's rain resistant, to an extent. But I have to be careful not to rub it up against anything. _I quickly brush on some concealer under my eyes and slick on mascara.

I open the door and make my way into Milyssa's room. She was sitting on her stomach reading a book.

"What cha readin'?"

Milyssa looks up from the book, but doesn't move from her position. "Oh, it's some book mom wanted me to read. It's about a psychic guy who saves people and is being hunted down by demons."

"That sounds pretty interesting. Soo uhh. Look at my wrists." I insisted as I hold them up for her to see.

She jumps in excitement. "That looks really good! I can't even see the bruises!"

I giggle and look quite proud of myself. "Shhh, I don't want the whole house to know I'm hiding bruises somewhere!" I smiled. "I'm a little worried at how long it's going to last. Guess I'll just have to carry around all my makeup!"

Milyssa just looked embarrassed. "Sorry," she said in a more hushed tone, "I should have been quieter!" She looks back at her book, which had fallen closed, then frowned. "Crap. So how is Kakuzu doing?"

"He's okay. Just tried to teach me how to fly." I say sarcastically. "He's so heavy and muscly. Being on a trampoline with him is scary…. But I was thinking…. You and I have a lot of clothes and he only has one pair. While he's in the shower I think I'll wash them. But he can't spend forever in those clothes. Hell, he probably shouldn't be walking around in the clothes he wears in the manga…."

She giggles. "Flying sounds fun! But about the clothes… we could give him some of dad's clothes for now, but I really don't think they will fit at all. So…. Maybe a trip to Goodwill or something?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I don't think dads clothes will work. We could give him a big curtain!" I snicker. "Wow…. Five years ago, if I told you that today, we were going to go shopping with an Akatsuki member, would you have believed me?"

"I would have told you to share the happy pills!" Milyssa snorts.

"Alright. I'll go teach the angry giant about indoor plumbing. Then well go thrift shopping!" I replied happily as I grab a pair of light blue jean shorts, underwear, and a black short sleeved top and bolt back to the bathroom.

I throw on the clothes and pull all my wet hair into a bun on top of my head, being mindful of the makeup. I brush my teeth and head out to go get Kakuzu.

"Alright. So this is the toilet. When you're done doing your business you just pull on this little leaver and it all goes away. Toilet paper is right here," I point to the white roll attached to the side of the counter, right next to the toilet. "And this is the shower. This is where the water flows out and this dial will help you determine how hot or cold you want the water to be. If you want the tub to fill up with water you put in this rubber stopper." I hold up the stopper then set it back down on a little shelf. "If you pull on this leaver, the water will come out up there." I demonstrate while he watches and nods.

"Alright. I'll be in the hallway, get undressed and hand me your clothes. While you're taking a shower ill wash your clothes as well, so you're all clean. But take your time. It'll take the clothes about thirty minutes to be done."

Before I could even move, he lifted his shirt above his head and let it fall to the floor.

If this were some anime I probably would have gotten one of those crazily gushing bloody noses and passed out for a week. But all I did is stare at him, completely dumbfounded by his tan and perfectly chiseled body.

"Get the hell out." He demands as he hooks his thumb into his waist band.

I let out a little shriek as I bolt out the door. A moment later his clothes fell to my feet and I heard the shower turn on.

I snatch up his clothes and ball them up angrily. _He did that on purpose! _I storm down the hallway and pass Ian as I grumbled about buff men who need an attitude adjustment. He just looked at me funny until I disappeared into Milyssa's room.

…

"He stripped in front of me."

"What?!"

"Well not completely naked…. But I saw his whole upper half… and it was georg- Uhh. No. I'm not going there." I turn red as I yank open my suitcase and snatch out my own dark colored, dirty clothes.

"I'm going to do laundry." I growl as I stalk out of the room and down the stairs.

I try to throw the clothes into the washer but I accidentally drop a garment. It was Kakuzu's shirt. Just as I was about to throw it in there his scent wreathed around me. I bring it closer to my nose and drink in his luxurious scent.

"Uhhh. What are you doing?"

"Baaahhh!" I howl as I was caught off guard.

Mrs. Hilko was standing there at the mouth of the room looking at me as though I had lost my mind.

"I was… I was uhh… I was just smelling my perfume. Ya know. Gotta wash clothes and I was trying to figure out which scent this one had on it. So I had to uhh, smell it. Well anyways I think its Burberry or Polo. I have so much perfume it's hard to keep track." I babble nervously as I throw the shirt into the washer and pray that she doesn't notice that it's not mine.

She just shakes her head and smiles as she walks away.

_Baka! Why am I so stupid sometimes?!_ I grab a bottle of detergent, pour in the liquid and slam the lid of the washer down. Then I walk into the living room and collapse onto the couch in between two of Milyssa dogs. Bunny, a cuddly and hyperactive, female Doberman. And Neptune, a calm but 'I want to lick your face off' male Siberian Husky. There was also Bagheera who was a grumpy old man. His dad was a Chihuahua and his mother was a Springer Spaniel. He took after his mom in size, but he looked more like a Chihuahua in the facial structure. _Gotta hand it to his old man, the dog had some game. _

I smiled as I watched him get up lazily and amble into the kitchen. Bunny was passed out at my feet and Neptune was asleep in the corner, looking cute with his tail covering his nose. _Aww._

I grab the controller off of the coffee table and turn on Netflix. I mindlessly watch Drop Dead Diva as I wait for the clothes to be done.

Once the clothes were washed and dried, I carried them upstairs.

"Kuzu." I knock.

The door swings open. "Yeah."

Yet again am I reminded of how glorious of a body he has. The smell of the fruity body wash mixed with his usual scent of black pepper, pine, and blood. Making him utterly intoxicating. Little droplets of water sill clung to him, making his body dazzle under the harsh lights of the bathroom. His dark locks tousled and dripping.

A fluffy navy blue towel hugged his hips loosely. _If his hand weren't there to hold the fabric in place…_ a thin line of dark hair started at his belly button and trailed its way down to a place that the towel was thankfully covering.

His broad shoulders, big muscular chest, perfectly built six pack, thick corded arms that looked like they could crush someone's skull… every inch of his exposed skin absolutely begged to be touched.

If I was some crazed hormonal woman who acted out on every sexual desire, I probably would have thrown the clothes on the counter and did him right there. Because with every glance, every second of being in this tiny room with this dripping wet, tall, dark, and muscular, half naked man, was setting flame to my desire.

Good thing I'm not sex crazed... Right? _No, you're just too chicken. Everything in your body is screaming at you to jump him right here with the door open. But no, you have to hesitate and look like a damn deer in headlights. Just do it!_

I threw the clothes on the counter….. And ran down the hallway, into Milyssa's room and slammed the door behind me.


	9. Shopping Time!

_**A/N: I am not hormonal. I am not sex crazed. I am not sex crazed. Ha who am I kidding? I want to jump his bones. Lmfao! Just ya'll wait for the lemons(; they aren't too far away. I think…. Anyways I think I need to add some more sexual tension between the two of us. Hmmmmm…. Anyways! Time to buy clothes for the old man! Yay thunder storms and hookers! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to beat some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

Thunder roared as we bolted to the car. I didn't waste a second worrying about anything other than my mad dash to the vehicle. I pulled open the heavy metal door and jumped into the seat. Milyssa jumped in behind me and Kakuzu hopped into the passenger seat.

_Well… this is a bit strange. I kind of like it. _I smiled as I put the key into the ignition and flipped the engine.

I backed out of the drive way. "Alright DJ, what are we listening to?" I direct to the backseat as I throw my phone behind me.

Milyssa selects a station that plays a mix of Korn, Breaking Benjamin, Avenged Sevenfold, Chevelle and a few others from an iHeartRadio playlist of mine. I let the music take control so there was nothing else but it and the road. Usually it's a fifteen minute drive from Milyssa's house to Goodwill, but this time it felt like two.

I ease into a parking spot by the front door and put the vehicle in park. The rain had only gotten worse. The sky a menacing dark gray for it being only three in the afternoon. Now that the car and the music was silent, the rain blasted against the frame of the car, sounding almost like machine gun blasts.

I pulled the hood of my black jacket over my tied up hair and looked at Kakuzu and Milyssa. "What a great day to go shopping!" I said excitedly over the rain.

Milyssa nodded and Kakuzu just looked at me weird as he leaped out of the car. The three of us raced to get in the door.

"Welcome to Goodwill, would you like a basket?" a woman at the door politely greeted us.

"Yes, thank you! Perfect outfit for this weather, it's so cute!" I politely responded to the woman as I looked her up and down. She had on a big yellow raincoat with matching yellow rain boots. "About makes me want to go play in the rain!" I add as I walk in the direction of the men's clothes.

"It's my favorite rainy day outfit!" she calls as were walking away.

"I just love rain! What about you, Kakuzu?"

He just grunts as he pushes clothes around on the rack, looking completely out of place.

"Hmm. So I'm thinking you're a large or maybe even extra-large because of the muscle- Kakuzu. Is that… What I think it is?" His back was slightly turned toward me and I had forgotten that his shirt had an open back. But I was quickly reminded when I saw that the four masks of earth, wind, water, and fire were tattooed onto his bronzed skin. Kakuzu just glared at me from the corner of his eye and continued looking through the clothes.

_His scars aren't there but his masks are… does that mean there is a slimmer of his power still with him? I mean that IS what they symbolize. _Before I knew it my hand was tracing the white outline of the fire mask.

"Kakuzu. Those are dangerous. I mean… someone can recognize you by them. Hell. Those tattoos aren't even normal for anyone in this world. Here. Go put this on." I yank a plain black tee shirt off of a rack and shove it into his hands. "The dressing rooms are over there."

"Kuzu, go try these on!" I throw the huge bundle of clothes into his arms and push him toward the dressing room.

I smile as I watch him disappear behind the door and go find Milyssa who was browsing for more clothes.

"Were not having much luck for him, are we? Half this stuff in this basket is for me." I say a little downed.

She sighs. "All the big clothes here are for fat people. Why are there so many fat people?"

"Guess that just happens when you shop at Goodwill. They don't necessarily tailor to the tall and very buff. What do we do now?" I question.

"Ugh... We could go to the mall. There's a lot of clothing stores there. But there are too many people. Walmart has clothes, pretty cheap too. But, again, too many people. So I don't know."

"Hmmm. Guess we could try the mall… I'm pretty hungry so let's hit the food court too." I say as I watch Kakuzu walk out of the dressing room. At the same time a busty woman with inky black hair and botoxed lips runs into him. His eyes definitely weren't on hers. From here I couldn't tell what was being said but I saw her hand stroke his bicep and trail to his buff chest, which looked absolutely drool worthy in the black shirt I told him to put on.

"Milyssa. Go and start the car. I'm going to need a fast get away." I growl as I take my purse off my shoulder and shove it and the shopping basket into her arms as I slink off toward Kakuzu and this designer wearing, fake boob having whore.

"Sissy…!" I hear the desperation in her voice and footsteps as she scurries after me. "Sissy! Calm down!" She grabs my arm and I halt to look at her. "Stop," she whispers loudly. "We can't get too much attention. Kakuzu and cops will be very bad."

"Fine. I won't make a scene." She lets go of my arm and I glare back at the woman and see Kakuzu smirk at her when she slips a piece of paper in his hand. "Deals off." I growl under my breath as I slink closer.

Kakuzu doesn't take his eyes off the woman but I'm sure he knew I was there. I tap the lady on the shoulder. "Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice what a… nice job you have there." I point a finger to her chest. My words soaked in sickly sweat sugar, my grin dripping in honey. "So was it a package deal? The tits and the lips? I bet it cost many nights in strange beds to get those."

"A-are you kidding me?" She looked stunned but I could see the anger gather on her face.

"No. I'm as serious as the five dollar makeup that's plastered to your plastic face. You had better think very careful about your next words. Because I'll knock your teeth so far down your throat that you won't be able to suck a dick for months. Find different prey because this one is already being hunted. By me. Now don't you have an old man to run home to?" She doesn't move and I step closer, my face inches from her. "Guess you want dentures to match your sugar daddy."

Cold furry ran through my veins and I was ready to unleash it on the woman's face, but I guess she saw how serious I really was and took the safe side and backed up.

She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "Unless you have your dentist on speed dial, I suggest you to leave. Now." I whisper dangerously.

She glanced back at Kakuzu then turned and walked toward the exit with a flip of her hair and a sway of her hips.

I step closer to Kakuzu and rip the tag off of his shirt. "Did anything else fit." I say flatly.

"No. Just this." A smile pulled at his lips.

"If you want the walking vaginal disease… You're going to have to find a new place to spend the night. But I'm sure you won't have trouble with that."

He just snickered and crumpled up the paper and threw it over his shoulder. A smile lit up my face. "Come on you jerk. Let's go pay for that tiny shirt."

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" We were at the mall in some kind of men's clothing store, the lights were dimmed a bit and the music was blasting.

His back was to me but I could practically hear the smile slide onto his beautiful face. _What do you expect? Did you actually think you would be the only one to notice how good looking he is?_ I really gotta find an off button for my damn thoughts.

"Kakuzu. I…. I can't stand that shit. I don't play games. If you need a reminder, I have liked your character from the very beginning. I have spent many hours wondering what it would be like if you were real. If I could actually touch you. And now you are. I….. I can't just let some other woman put her dirty hands on you without a fight. I'm sure you want to see what this world has to offer but you need to give it to me straight. Do you honestly think a woman like that would know anything about the real you? Just let me know what you want from me. Just let me know if there's any chance… I can't not know. Just… just give me something to go on. If you just want me to help you I can do that. Just tell me what you want. Ill understand. I can take it."

"You know you babble so damn much." He turns on me but the expression on his face isn't anger. Its amusement.

"Kakuzu just..."

I didn't even see it coming. His hand gently cupped my face and his mouth inches from mine.

"I am not into women like the one before."

My heart was beating so hard, I felt it in my throat. A smile spread across his face and he dropped his hand and walked out of the store. I just stood there leaning up against a clothing rack trying to catch my breath

"Miss are you okay?" a worker in the store asked.

"I... I'm… uhh…. Just almost got kissed by the man of my dreams and I can barely breath right now. So yeah. I'm fine."

The worker just shook his head with a smile and walked away.

"I'll have chicken teriyaki, extra meat, steamed rice and vegetables. Make that two orders."

"$17.34"

I take out my debit card and hand it to her. Kakuzu watches me very precisely. _He's probably wondering why this little piece of plastic holds money value. _

The lady hands me back my card and I sign their copy of the receipt. I move down the line and get out of the way for Milyssa to order.

"This is called a debit card, almost everyone in my world has one." _Not even going to explain credit cards just yet… _"The numbers on each card are unique, only that card has that particular number sequence. It is connected to my own personal bank account. Most people put their money in banks and most people use their card instead of cash. And when it is swiped, the amount is charged out of your bank account. You also have to sign your name so banks can be sure that it is actually the rightful owner using the card and not someone else." The chef hands us our food in to-go boxes and we make our way to a secluded part of the food court.

"Just like in your world, cash can't be traced back to the spender. But with a card, it can be traced. Which can be a blessing or a curse. If someone steals your wallet and all you have is cash… you will never see that money again. But if you have your money put on a card, it can be traced, and you can cancel that card so it can no longer be used. To put this short. It's a simple way to pay for things."

Milyssa sits down just as I dump out my wallet and explain to Kakuzu what our currency is. Once I'm done with the lesson and were all done eating, Kakuzu asks. "From what you told me… you do not have a whole lot of money. And from what I've seen, clothes in this world are expensive."

"Hey. Five hundred dollars to live on for two weeks is more than enough." I say defensively.

"All I'm trying to say is, you don't have enough here to worry about buying me necessities to make me blend into this place. Let's get back in the machine and take me to where you found me." He snaps.

"Kakuzu. Are you really that mad that I bought you stuff that you want all of this to end?" My voice raised and I was about to jump up but his hand rested on my knee, instantly bring me away from my anger.

"Hush. Stop jumping to damn conclusions and just take me back to that forest." He grunted as he pulled his hand away swiftly.


	10. Currency

_**A/N: HE ALMOST KISSED ME! I didn't even know that that was going to happen. Woow. But I sure liked telling that hooker to back off. Now that was some real fun (; how are ya'll liking the story so far? I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing XD here we see a wild Kakuzu, freaking out about his money. Let's watch. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to beat some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

I walk close to Kakuzu as we make our way down the cleared out area in the woods, where I first meet him. After about fifteen minutes of walking we veer off the path and step into the woods. This time I had to be careful where to step because I didn't have any pants on. Thorns and poison ivy covered the ground. _Really wish I had a machete right about now. _

_ "_Owww!" I dint see the thorny vine until it was too late.

"Jennifer."

I stop dead. _This is the first time he has said your name… My name…. coming out of those beautiful lips… With that blood chilling voice… _It was about 70 degrees outside, the rain had stopped for now but the humidity was making it feel hot and muggy. And despite all that, goose bumps rose up on my skin and made my hair stand up on my arms.

"Y-yes." I shudder uncontrollably, still standing in the same spot while he kept on walking. Since we were in Humberto's neighborhood, Milyssa decided to stay with him while we went down to the woods. _I think Humberto is still scared of the woods or still in shock from Kakuzu. Hmm. Both. _

"What did you mean by two weeks?"

_Huhh..?_

"Oh! When we were at the food court! Yeah. Five years ago, I used to live here in Georgia. Here let me pull up a map." I whip out my phone and he turns around and walks back to me.

"See this one? This one's Georgia. Let me zoom in…. We're somewhere around… Here. I lived in this city five years ago. Then my mom got a job offer and my family was forced to pack up and move away… To this state over here, called Nevada… thousands of miles away. Any chance I get, I'm back here in Georgia. This place is home. But it's really expensive to go back and forth... So I only get the chance once a year. And this time I have only two weeks. Ten days now, to be exact."

"Why don't you just live here?"

"I want to. So bad. But I would miss my parents way too much. Plus I have better opportunities out there for the kind of job field I want to get into."

"And what's that?"

"I want to be a Zoologist. I want to work in a zoo and take care of exotic animals and maybe one day get a really high education where I could travel the world and help take animals off of the endangered species list. Ever since I was a little girl I have always been fascinated with wildlife. It's my calling."

Kakuzu just grunts and starts to walk away again.

"So where are we going, Kakuzu?" I question as I run to catch up to him.

"Right here." He stops and gets down on his hands and knees and reaches under a dark green holly bush. He rustles around a bit and then pulls something out.

"That isn't what I think it is." I gasp. "That's your briefcase thing that you use to carry money from the bounty man back to the base. I'm shocked to see it!"

Kakuzu brushes off some dirt and leaves then puts in a combination to the lock.

"But Kakuzu, your money won't work in this world… well maybe its Japanese currency. Then we could get it turned into Amer-"

"What the fuck is this?!" He yells.

I scurry over to see what the fuss was about and my jaw drops.

_ Oh._

_ Sweet._

_ Mother._

_ Teresa._

"This isn't my money!" He roars and leaps up as he expects the culprit to walk out from behind a tree.

"Kakuzu. Just calm down." I go to him and put one hand on his chest, one hand on his bicep. "No one would just switch out your money. It probably changed, just as you did, when you appeared here."

He was breathing hard and I could feel his heart pounding under my fingertips. _Don't mess with this man and his money. _

"Kakuzu. Look at me. That is a serious amount of money, it needs to be in a safer spot where you can keep a better eye on it. And you going all crazy and yelling isn't going to make this make any more sense." His wild and frantic eyes met mine and I watched as the strife melted away. The anger literally softened his face as he looked at me.

"That's better." I hugged him quickly, then walked over to the briefcase and closed it. I lifted it up by the handle then set it back on the ground. "Okay Mr. Buff guy. You can carry that!" _Who knew that millions of dollars were so heavy?! _He just picked it up and carried it on his shoulder like it was nothing. _Show off. _

We walked to Humberto's house in a comfortable silence. But once we got close to his house I broke it, "We probably shouldn't tell anyone but Milyssa about the money and maybe Humberto… I know Mike and Lyssa wouldn't act crazy with that kind of money… But I know other people would, so you can't flaunt what you got there."

"Don't plan on it."

"But that shirt does flaunt a lot." I confessed. "I mean it makes your muscles look huge. Well they're already huge but it just makes them look so lickable." _What the fuck. _"Uhh. I didn't just say that. You didn't hear anything." My face turned bright red.

"Let's just get the love birds and go get you some proper clothes." I said completely embarrassed.

"Oh my God. Milyssa…. IS this real…?! Please pinch me."

Kakuzu stepped out of the dressing room wearing a pair of light wash True Religion jeans, a less tight fitting black shirt, and military style all black boots with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Every woman in the store had their eyes on him. I mean what's not to look at. He's tall dark and handsome, wearing expensive clothes that made him even more ohh and ahh worthy. But I couldn't help but feeling possessive over him. _He's not even yours._

Milyssa halfheartedly punched my arm without taking her eyes off the view. Then leaned over to Humberto. "Dear. Work out more."

"Bahahah!" I bust out laughing at Milyssa, causing Kakuzu to glare at us from the mirror. I get up and walk over to him. "You do know that everything with a vagina is going to want to jump you. I guess there's nothing we can put you in that won't attract attention. Come on." I punch him in the shoulder. "You know you're going to need more than one outfit." His smile unconcealable as he walks off in search for more clothes.

"Guess we shouldn't tell him that it isn't normal to walk around in the stores' clothes if you haven't bought them yet, huh?"

"I… Think he might figure it out on his own. Eventually." She nods slowly.

"You know what I'm waiting for? I'm waiting for someone to piss him off. And watch him just go ape shit on them and beat their face in."

"I think I actually want to see that. I just wish we didn't have to worry about the aftermath so much."

"He would probably be put in prison for twenty five to life. Wouldn't he get in a hell of a lot of trouble for not having any kind of ID?

"Oh my God. Sissy. How do we keep overlooking all of this important stuff?! First it was our own introduction. And now its identification. What's going to happen when I have to go back to Las Vegas?! I can't just leave him here." I collapse into the seat next to her and put my head in my hands. Tears threatened to fall. _I knew something like this would happen…_

"They'd probably think he was some sort of terrorist or something crazy. We'd never see him again… He needs an ID, real or not! But how? I don't know how to do stuff like that!"

I lift me head and look at her. "I can't just go home without him. It won't… I wouldn't… What do we do….?"

"It's going to be impossible to get him onto a plane without that stuff. But also your parents! What would they say?"

"Who cares what they'll say! We can't worry about the second step if we haven't even figured out the first!"

"Right, right! Okay. So… oh, I don't know!"

"Milyssa" Humberto interrupts.

"He needs a birth certificate, social security papers, and all sorts of stuff!" She's not paying attention to him. Just looking down and thinking real hard.

"Milyssa…?"Humberto tries again.

"But how do we get those things?"

"Milyssa!" He finally says loud enough to break her from her thinking. He lowers his voice to a whisper. "I have a cousin who works at the court house as a clerk. She is in charge of making sure everything is correct on birth certificates. So she has access to them."

"B-but that's illegal!" I say a little loudly and quickly slap a hand over my mouth. "That will cost her, her job… so wouldn't we have to bribe her enough so she would be more than willing to comply?" I say much quieter. _Would she even do it? We have to make her. If we tell her the plan now there's a huge possibility that she'll back out. We have to lie and make her think everything is normal. And when we can get here face to face, give her the bribe and get the certificate for Kakuzu. _

"Text her now. Don't tell her anything. Just say something along the lines off 'want to go grab lunch or coffee and catch up?'" I demand, suddenly getting excited about the new plan.

"Uhh. Okay." Humberto pulls out his phone and I leave him and Milyssa to it as I get up and go find Kakuzu.

A small, mousy woman with glasses and pigtails followed Kakuzu around with a huge pile of clothes in her arms. Her hungry brown eyes never leaving him for a second. _Watch this._

"I like the clothes here. Better quality and more interesting designs than in my world."

"Well when you get back home you can start a multibillion dollar company, as long as I get to be your business partner, since I do know about the fashion of my world." I say with a wink as I put my hand on his arm and look the short woman with pigtails, dead in the eye. _This is mine. _

He just shakes he head with a smirk and walks back to the dressing room. The brown haired woman looked at me fearfully and scampered after Kakuzu. After a half hour of shopping or so we leave the mall, the trunk and the back seat laden with shopping bags.

"So how much did ya drop on all of this?"

"Only $1,635.27" He responds pretty quickly.

"Feel any buyer's remorse?" I play.

"Not as much as I thought I would."

"Probably because this is somewhat of a… unexpected vacation." I respond as I look aver at him in the passenger's seat. "So Kakuzu. There's a lot of complications in this country. First off our government wants to control us, and at birth each of us are given a personal number and a certificate that confirms that we were born in this country. And with those things you can get drivers licenses and be cleared to go on planes, which are huge machines that hold about a hundred people, and fly. Anyways. You are stuck in this place until we get you those things. It's highly illegal to forge those documents and could result into people being sent to prison. So. The question is. Are you ready to do illegal stuff?" I grin without taking my eyes off the road.

"So Humberto. Got a date planned?"

"Chelsea is open for tomorrow at four." He replies.

"Alright, we'll be back here around noon to go over details." I announced as I pulled into the drive way and dropped him off. When he got out of the car I turned to Milyssa. "You're wondering how I paid for those clothes he got today. Well I didn't. He did. Member the silver briefcase that he practically beat Asuma with? That has money in it? Well he brought it with him. And it does have money in it. Millions of dollars, all strangely turned to American currency. Kakuzu and I were going to start counting it when we get home. And you're helping since were using your room." I say mischievously as I glance back in the rearview mirror to look at her face.

_Yep. She's shocked. This is going to be fun._

I turn up the radio and push the gas pedal a bit harder.


	11. M-millions

_**A/N: Kakuzu is hot… so soooo hot… "He just makes me melt like a Popsicle in the middle of July" Can't remember where I heard that… but oh well! HES GOT MONEY! How much? I am not sure yet. Me and Milyssa are working behind the scenes to do a math problem that will help us figure out exactly how much American dollars he can hold in that glorious brief case. *Does a little dance* I think the number will be revealed in this chapter, and if not this one, then the next. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to beat some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

"Jenny Lynn. Before we go into the house, you need to touch up on your makeup."

_Great. I probably look related to a raccoon. _

I quickly bring a hand to my face in attempt to smudge away the bit of mascara I was guessing were there. I was about to pull down the mirror but Kakuzu stopped me and pointed at my wrists.

_Oh. Thaaat makeup. _

Sure enough. The makeup was smudging in tiny areas making me look like I had Dalmatian spots on my wrists. I groan and grab my makeup bag from the middle console and get to work on setting the concealer and powder to blend away the marks.

"Ya know you could say sorry for this."

"Ya gonna say sorry for biting me?"

"Uhhh. I didn't..? I can't remember. I'm sorry for sinking my teeth into your flesh when you snuck up behind me." I joke.

"And I'm sorry I held you down after trying to beat me with a stick." He mocks back.

"Did I ever even get you with that stick?" I say curiously.

"Barely." He grumbled.

"I really need to look up how to get rid of bruises. This damn thing is way too noticeable and all the makeup is bothering me. I CAN'T FEEL A BREEZE ON MY WRISTS!" I shouted as I throw the makeup bag back in my purse and fling open the door. I snatched bags of clothes out of the backseat and didn't stop till I was upstairs in Milyssa room.

I started looking through the bags as Milyssa and Kakuzu walked in. Kakuzu rushes over to me and snatches the bag out of my hands. Looking madder than a hornet.

"Don't. Touch my stuff." He growled.

"Well excuse me! I didn't know it was against the law! I saw you try on half the stuff and I just wanted to see what else you got!" I yelled.

Kakuzu just scrunched the bag up in his hands and stomped downstairs.

"I don't see what his problem is. What, is he scared I'll see his underwear or something? There's not much else that could fit in that damn bag. Whatever. He can just be angry." I say as I pull out my phone and google how to get rid of bruises.

Milyssa just shrugs. I scroll down the page, the section about hot and cold compresses and elevation don't interest me. _This looks promising. Home remedies… _

"Hey sissy. Does mom have some vitamin C pills? This says I could crush up a pill and mix it with water to turn it into a paste. Then apply that directly to the bruise. I guess the vitamins help heal the bruise faster."

"Let me go check!" she says quickly. As she gets up and hurries out the door. _I don't blame her. Ever since Kakuzu came back in with the money and the last of the bags the air in here seemed denser. _

I looked over at Kakuzu who was putting the combination into the briefcase.

"So what was it? Boxers or briefs?" I jeer.

"What?"

"The thing you were hiding in the little bag. I'm asking if it was a pair of underwear or something."

"No. It isn't." He growls menacingly.

"We'll you don't have to get so touchy on the subject, Kuzu." I snort as I look back at my phone for more ideas to get rid of bruises.

Next thing I know a bag sails into the air and hits me in the side of the face before I could even react. "Gahh! Kakuzu!" I yell.

He doesn't look at me but his glare gets strong as he glances at his new currency.

I snatch the bag from my lap, where it fell, and reach inside and pull out the contents. Something was wrapped up neatly in tissue paper, the kind you'd expect to see in birthday bags. I glance at Kakuzu quizzically and he just crosses my arms as he watches me. I narrow my eyes at him as I start to unwrap the bundle.

My breath catches. Laying beautifully on the paper was a gorgeous piece of jewelry. I picked it up and the silver chain dangled from my fingers. The pendant was a deep red garnet carved in the shape of the heart. Intricate silver designs wove around the heart giving it a somewhat caged look.

"It's for all that you've done and said you're going to do. I don't like being in debt, so there you go." His voice thundered sending more chills up my spine.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I scoot closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck, careful to avoid the area where I bit him. "Put it on me?" I whisper as I let go of him and turn around. _Come on! Please tell me you saw that blush on his face! _My consciousness yelled at me. _Oh hush. _I inwardly roll my eyes at the darker side of my thoughts as I pull my long blonde hair in front of me.

Kakuzu slides the necklace in front of me, his fingers brushing my sensitive neck. I pray he doesn't see the shivers as his skin touches mine, electrically. _OH MY GOD! Come ON Jennifer! The hottest man in this world is inches away from you, with his fingers brushing against your neck. You'd better make a move or so help me. _

The door swings open and Milyssa steps inside. Just then Kakuzu gets the clasp and we scoot away from each other quickly, like kids caught doing something wrong. _See there?! Ya missed your chance. Baka. _

Saved by Milyssa. Speaking of, her eyes widened a bit as she caught us close together. _Definitely looks suspicious. _

She just smiles and hands me two hard, orange pills, a glass of water and a little bowl. I take the pills from her, crush them up and carefully add enough water to turn it into paste.

"Lock the door so I can rub off the makeup and we can start counting that." I point to the briefcase as Kakuzu turns it around to display and picks up a wad of hundreds with a rubber band around them.

Milyssa doesn't move, just stands there wide eyed. "Is... that actual m-millions..?" Kakuzu gets up and flips the lock. I grab some tissues, rub off the makeup and apply the paste.

"Yeah. It is. But we don't know how much. We need to count it." I hand her two bundles of hundreds. "You'll help won't you?"

She smiles, nods and sits down next to me as she takes the money into her hands. Kakuzu just glances at us over the bills he was counting and just smiles.

"Eight million two hundred eight thousand three hundred sixty four and seventy three cents." Kakuzu tallied up from what the three of us counted.

"I think my fingers are numb." I complained.

"My head hurts." Milyssa joined.

Kakuzu just grunted and leaned back against the bed.

Stacks of hundreds lay unsystematic around the floor with a pile of rubber bands in the middle of it all.

"So do we throw this into bundles of hundred thousand?" I ask.

Kakuzu nods and we get to work. Right as we put into place the last of the bundles Mrs. Hilko knocks on the door. "Hey, Milyssa are you in there?" The door knob wiggles.

"Just a minute!" Milyssa calls back, I yank a jacket over my head and pull it down just as she opens the door. "What's up?" Milyssa asks her mom.

"I was just wondering if y'all would like to go to the drive in tonight. Ian is looking up movies right now. How does that sound?" She asks as she walks over and sits on the bed.

"I think that sounds fun!" I say adrenalized. "You know what a movie is right?" I look to the man on my left.

"Yes."

"Yeah well a drive in is…. Ahh….Achoo!" I sneeze. "Ughhh." I groan as I get up to go get a tissue.

Milyssa jumps in to explain. "It's just like a movie, but they show it outside on a projector that we park in front of. We bring lots of blankets and pillows and lay them out in the bed of the truck."

"We bring food and candy." Mrs. Hilko chimes in. "So, you three are going with me to pick out what we want to take with us for dinner and what kind of candy to bring. Mike suggested to bring the grill."

"Awesome! A cook out at the drive in!" I shout excitedly and begin to cough.

"It sounds like you need more Kangen water and some medicine." Mrs. Hilko advised.

I groaned and flopped down on the bed in the space between her and Kakuzu. "It all sounded good until you brought up medicine…" My voice muffled in the soft comforter on the bed. Mrs. Hilko just laughs and pats my back.

"So when will ya'll be ready?"

"Ten minutes?" I roll my head over to look at her.

"Sounds good." She gets up and walks out the door. Then yells to Ian and her husband to start getting the stuff in bags by the front door all ready for when we need to leave.

"So let's put the brief case far under the bed." I keep my voice down just in case anyone else was in earshot. "And put stuff in front of it so there's no way anyone will know it's there but us."

I leave Milyssa and Kakuzu to hiding the money while I go to the bathroom to take off the dried paste. _Wow. I think the bruises are actually a few shades lighter! Woohoo!_ I carefully re-conceal the bruises and check myself in the mirror. My fingers brushed against the necklace. _It's so beautiful. _I smile at my reflection then take my hair out of the bun. My naturally light blonde hair falling in soft waves. I slick on some light pink lip stain and walk out the door.

When I get back to the room Kakuzu was in there alone, lying on the bed with his arms behind his head. I sit down next to him. "So how is learning all this new stuff?"

"Definitely something I never expected I'd be doing." His deep voice got deeper. He sat up and grasped my necklace in his hands. "Why do you care for me?"

I put my hand over his and held it there. Wanting him to feel my heart pounding in my chest. "Because… You know what it's like to be betrayed by every single person you love and know. You know what it feels like to suffer in the darkness. You know what it's like to grow attached to something, thinking it will never fail you. You deal with your loneliness and emptiness and use that something to fill that gaping hole. You didn't let the people that hurt you get away with what they did. You got justice for yourself…." My voice wavered, tears fled down my jaw and dripped onto his hand. "I envy you and respect you for getting your justice because I-"

I blinked and before I could open my eyes his lips were against mine. Warm and still. Then I felt a spark and my lips started tingling. My heart skipped beats. _Is this real?! _My eyes flew open and I gasped. He leaned away from me and pursed his lips, a light blush spreading across his handsome face.

My tongue instinctively ran across my lips. The taste enticing and exotic. Blood roared in my ears. All I could think of and all I wanted were for his lips to be against mine once more. Vexation slowly crept across his face as he looked at me. He abruptly stands up and walks out the door.

_What the hell just happened_?


	12. Break Down On Isle Two

_**A/N: *Whistles* woooooweeeee hot body and a case full of money. That he may or may not have gotten form killing people for bounty. Here goes another one of my fabulous break downs. Just letting ya know, I think the break downs will start to happen less and less. I am still pretty stunned that Kakuzu is HERE. So just sit back and watch me crumble. HE FINALLY KISSED ME, OMG. But he's having a little bitch fit. Maybe I can straighten him out… hmmm.**_

_**OH and I am sorry if there is a little bit of OOCness on Kakuzu's part. It just goes along with fan fiction, ya just gotta tweak the characters a bit to get them to flow with your story (; I will try my best to keep him in character as much as I can. But what can I say, I think I've got the man hooked(; Love changes a person. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to bet some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

_He kissed ME and now he's upset and storming off! What the hell! If I had said something he really didn't like, he would have done something other than kiss me! Maybe I know nothing about him at all. What the fuck is his problem._

I leap up, snatch my phone and my purse off the floor and storm down the stairs. When I get to the bottom Milyssa is standing there talking to dad about some anime. She looks at me and opens her mouth to say something but quickly closes it when she sees the rage plastered across my face.

I get to the front door and yank on my boots, seeing Kakuzu in my peripheral vision sitting on the couch in the corner. I ignore him and rip open the door and slam it behind me. I race down the front porch steps and take off to the truck. I shove my phone into a pocket of my cheap, blue, over the shoulder purse and throw the bag into the truck. I slam the door and turn around and lean up against it breathlessly.

My fingers find their way to my lips and suddenly I'm back in that room with his mouth against mine. The moment replayed itself over and over in my head. Emotions of desire, disbelief, pain, confusion, regret, and bliss, all mixed together. But one emotion toped it all and threatened to send me over the edge: rage. Rage was coursing through my veins. Begging me to do something rash, something stupid that could make me forget what on earth just happened in there.

I noticed that I was in full view of many windows in the house. _Kakuzu is watching and I bet Milyssa and her family are all curious. Who fucking cares!_

I take off running into the woods, away from prying eyes. I pick up a big stick and start lashing at everything that was unlucky enough to be in my path. Every once in a while the stick would break so I would be forced to pick up a new one and continue my rampage. _The best I can do to get my anger out without committing a felony._ After about ten minutes I collapse onto the soft layer of leaves and pine needles. _This smells kind of like Kakuzu... NO WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING! BAD! Bad mind! _

I drape an arm over my nose to mask out the scent. My hearing wasn't effected at all, so I heard the footsteps as clear as day. I lifted my arm ever so slightly. It was Ian.

"Mom sent me and Milyssa to see if you're okay. Milyssa went to the woods on the other side of the house to look for you. Are you okay?" He walked closer and held out a hand to help me up. I just covered up my eyes and grunted.

"Is it… Kakuzu….? It's so weird to say his name." Ian confessed as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah… it's him…. It's going to be him for a long, long time. What happens when he goes home? What happens if he doesn't go home? What happens when we fight? What happens if I can't move forward with him? And what happens if I can….?" Tears stream down my face as I sit up.

"I don't know the answer to those questions. This is a crazy situation you've been put in. I guess you just gotta try and make the best of it." He shrugged.

"Wow." I giggle and wipe the tears away. "I think that was the first time I have ever heard you say something so nice… and so smart! Where's my dumb brother?! Ian! Iaann!" I cup my hands around my mouth and yell.

He pushed my shoulder and I fall back over into the decaying leaves. He just looks at me.

"What."

"Just be careful."

"I don't need you to tell me to be careful around a world known killer." I wink at him playfully and stand up. "Seriously though. I think I'm going to be okay." _I'll just have to keep saying that over and over until I believe it. _I brush myself off. "Come on. Ill race ya!" I take off into a dead sprint.

"Hey! You got a head start!"

"So did you guys have fun shopping today?" Mrs. Hilko questions to the three of us. But not one of us say anything. _Milyssa's portably thinking too hard about something to hear mom. Kakuzu is just a prick. And I'm still pissed._

"I think we might need to get you a box so we can send you all your new stuff." She states as she looks at me in the rearview mirror.

"It's his." I jeer my thumb in Kakuzu's direction without looking at him.

"Oh! It's good that you got some more clothes."

Kakuzu sat on the other side of the vehicle, both of us turned as far away from each other as we possibly could and Milyssa sat shotgun.

"Guess that's why everyone is so tired." Mrs. Hilko turned up the radio. I did my absolute best to focus on the music and not notice when the lighting was right and I could see Kakuzu's reflection.

"Do they have supermarkets in your world?" Mrs. Hilko asked Kakuzu as the four of us walked into Kroger.

"Yes. But none so…. Extravagant." He picks up a dragon fruit and turns it over in his hands.

"Are the foods somewhat similar?" Milyssa questions him.

"Yes, there is a lot I recognize." He responds sounding very annoyed. He then walks off and starts browsing alone.

"Sissy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He's stupid." _Very mature. Should I give myself a round of applause?_

I grunt, grab her hand and drag her away while mom inspects the squash and zucchini.

"He gave me a thank you necklace. Milyssa, he gave me jewelry." I pull the necklace from its hiding spot under my t-shirt.

Milyssa gasped. "It's so pretty! He has really good taste." She praised as she reached forward to inspect the necklace. "But why would you be mad?"

"I'm mad because he's such a fucking ass hole." I ump as I realized how loud I said that and quickly looked over at mom. She seemed as though she hadn't heard. I lowered my voice and pulled her a little further away. "Milyssa. Don't freak out. But he kissed me."

"What?! When?! Oh my gosh! I didn't expect that so soon. Tell me how it happened!" Milyssa chattered.

"I didn't expect it either. At all. It just… kind of happened. I came back from the bathroom after reapplying my makeup and he was laying on your bed alone. So I sat next to him, I wanted to know how he was doing with all this new stuff being thrown at him. He changed the subject and asked me why I cared for him. And I babbled about his suffering and justice on the people who wronged him and… and he kissed me! It was…. It was like I was taking off. The adrenaline from taking off in a plane overwhelmed me and threatened to drown me. It was so blissful and exhilarating. I was just living in the ecstasy. And then… then he just. He just looked at me in such disgust, abruptly got up and quickly walked away. He doesn't want me." _I finally put it together. He doesn't want me. He's just using me so he can get a grip on this world then split the second he can do without me._ The words tumbled out of my mouth and before I knew it I was crying into her shoulder.

"I don't know what to feel." I continue. "I'm still so shocked that this is even happening. I don't know wither or not I want to scream myself awake from this nightmare or let the crazy dream continue. I want to just be near him so bad my body aches when I'm not. I physically hurt when he's far away and I don't know why! How is that even possible?" I look at my hands and notice that they're shaking violently. "Is it possible enough to have such strong feelings for someone that…. That you just can't stand to be far away from them. What in the fuck is going to happen to me if this plan doesn't work out? If the lady just turns us down, assuming the worst doesn't happen and we all end up in jail… What happens when I have to go back to Vegas and he is still here? I'll just go fucking crazy. I'm going crazy now…

"You're not going crazy. You're just confused. And rightly so. But don't worry, just put on that strong face and trudge through it like I know you can do. If anyone can go through this bullshit, and come out on top, it's you. I know you have the strength to overcome any of this. We will figure something out so he can go back with you. You're not in this alone, all this stress doesn't just fall on your shoulders. Let me and Humberto help carry the burden. The four of us will work out a plan that is so good, no one is going to see it coming." She pulled me close to her and hugged me tightly.

I pushed her away slightly. "Milyssa. HE doesn't WANT me! You didn't see the look in his eyes… you didn't… see it." I just now realized where we were. Mom and Kakuzu were nowhere to be seen, but many other shoppers were whispering to one another and stopping and starring. It was like for that moment, noting else existed but me, Milyssa, and my words.

"If he didn't want anything to do with you. Do you really think he would have spent so much money on a necklace for you?"

I held the silver caged, heart shaped garnet in my hands. "No… I guess he wouldn't."

"You do know that while you were looking at dresses in Forever 21, he went over to a jewelry store. He didn't just get that at some dumb little clothing store. He spent some serious cash on you. And what I know about Kakuzu, is that he's a cheap bastard when it comes to other people."

I smiled down at the ground and played with the garnet. "You are literally the best. You always know what to say." I hug her again, "thank you, Milyssa. Now let's go find mom and get us some yummy dinner!"

"Yeah!" Milyssa agrees.

As we walk away, I smile at every single person who had, and still were, looking at me funny. _Yeah bitches. I just had a break down right in the middle of the vegetable isle. But now I'm smiling and have my shit together again._

"Hey sissy?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"You go help mom with what we're getting for the drive in. I need to go pick up some stuff for our plan." I say as I walk off.

_Box of rubber gloves. Check. _

_Index cards. Check._

_Bag of cheap balloons. Check._

_Vulcanized rubber dry cleaning sponges. Check._

_Lighter. Check. _

_Self-tanner. Check._

_Very dark liquid make up. Check._

_Manila envelopes. Check. _

I run the list over in my head as I check the items in the basket, thinking hard if I need anything else for the plan. _I really hope the crime show was correct of how to use some of these items… _

I start to make my way to the front of the store to go pay for the items but then someone lightly touches the back of my arm. I gasp a little and turn around. _Kakuzu. _My heart flutters in my chest, but I push the feeling aside, glare at him, whip around and walk away.

"Jennifer." Kakuzu runs and stands in front of me.

"Get out of my way." I grumbled.

"No."

"What the hell do you want?!" I yell as I push on his chest with my palms. "To play with my emotions some more? I don't fucking like these damn games. You let women hang and droll all over you, in full knowledge what I feel for you. You yell at me and then give me a necklace. You kiss me, blush, and then look completely disgusted! If you don't-"

His lips crash against mine, one strong hand on the small of my back and the other cupping my face. The shopping basket clatters to the floor, its contents spilling out. My whole body lights up like a match in dry grass. My head starts spinning, everything starts spinning and I close my eyes to stop the feeling. All too soon the kiss is over and he pulls away.

He doesn't look at me but I could see the brooding look storm over his face as he reaches down to pick up the items I dropped.

Pain courses through my heart. "You can't just yank me around like this. Don't touch me. Ever again." I snatch the basket from his grasp and throw the rest of stuff in. Tears cascading as I run from him. _I can't… I can't be pulled in and pushed away like this…. _

The second the tuck pulls into the drive way I jump out, grab my bags and dash into the house. I rush past the kitchen and take the stars two at a time. I fought crying the whole way home and now it felt like I was about to drown in my tears. I burst into Milyssa's room and throw myself at the bed._ This isn't me. I don't get so weak over someone so fast. I don't cry like a damn baby over a stupid guy, I go out and get my revenge. I vindictively make sure he gets what's coming to him. But I can't do anything but feel weak and helpless around…him. And it makes me so angry! _

I yank the covers over myself and curl up into a ball. And just let my emotions flow out.


	13. Drive-In

_**A/N: movie time with the grumpy old man! WOOT! HE KISSED ME AGAIN ASHDJKSJDKJG. This man is going to be the death of me. I give him a piece of my mind in this chapter. **_

_**Oh and sometimes I write my authors note before I know what's going on in the chapter, and sometimes I write it after I have completed my chapter. Just all depends on what kind of mood I'm in! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to beat some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

"Jenny Lynn. Wake up sweetie." Mrs. Hilko was sitting on the bed next to me. She had a glass of water and a little cup with pills in it. "How are you feeling? I brought you some water and medicine." She coaxed.

_I guess I fell asleep crying. _

I sit up and take the pills and water from her.

"Do you still want to go tonight?" She asks as she moves a strand of hair that was dried to my cheek from crying.

I nod as I swallow the pills.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on? Milyssa told me a little bit about what happened. We can make him leave you know."

"That's…" my voice cracked. "That's the last thing I want. I don't know what's going on with me. I guess I just want something I can't have. I'm sorry I've been… acting up, I'm just still not used to this, and I don't think I ever will be."

"I know you'll-" she stops as the door opens. And Kakuzu is standing there.

"I'll let you two talk. We have thirty minutes until we have to leave." She smiles as she gets up and walks out the door.

"I don't want to talk here." I burst out.

"What?" His voice deep and rumbling.

"I need some fresh air. But I want to change first."

Kakuzu nods and stands outside the door as I close it. I take a deep breath and strip off my old clothes. Then put on a new bra and underwear, a tight fitting orange t-shirt and a pair of heather gray sweat pants. I throw my hair up into a lose bun and grab a white zip up hoodie and my purse.

I open the door and Kakuzu is still standing where I left him. I slip my phone into my pocket and walk down the stairs.

"Hey Milyssa, we'll be right back, but if we're not here before we have to leave just call me. I have my phone." She opens and closes her mouth like she has something to say but she doesn't know how to word it. I smile and walk out the front door.

We start our little walk around the neighborhood in silence. _Is he going to say anything or am I just wasting my time?_

I take a deep breath. _Just let it go. He will talk when he is ready. _

I watch as a flock of geese fly overhead, going in the direction of the little lake that was in the center of the neighborhood.

"I'm sorry." Kakuzu breathes out.

_Ignore him. Ignore your feelings. You can't have him. _

I say nothing and he tries again, a little louder this time. "I'm sorry." I keep walking. He grabs my elbow and spins me around. His green and red eyes searching mine desperately.

_Don't give anything away. Erase all emotion. You can't have him._

He drops my arm and crosses his. "This isn't fucking easy you know!" he says rather loudly.

I roll my eyes and walk away. _Mad. Now that I can do._

"I can fuck a woman and not feel a damn thing." I stop. _Whoa. Is he really going there?_

"I don't fucking CARE about your sex life Kakuzu!"I turn and unleash my anger on him. "I didn't fucking ask about it! If that's really what you want to talk about you had better go back and find that prostitute's number, I'm sure she will have a lot to say on the subject! Because you sure as HELL aren't getting anything from me!"

"I thought you wanted me."

"Really? REALLY KAKUZU?! YES I want you. But that doesn't JUST mean sex! I want to laugh with you, I want to fight with you and make up with you, I want to wake up next to you, I want to talk about the universe at three o'clock in the morning while we eat pizza! I want more than just one thing from you. But I'm just now coming to the realization that, pain and suffering is all you can give me." I take a deep breath.

"I-I… didn't mean that. When I first saw you in the anime, it was the mystery of you that first got my attention. Then when I saw what you looked like I thought you were the most interesting character, and when I saw your power I admired you. When your personality showed, you quickly became my favorite character. When I found out why you were so money obsessed… I fell. Just… all the pieces fit together. But you weren't real. All I could do was daydream and write stupid stories. But somehow. You're here, defying all the laws of science. You're tangible and all I want to do is feel your skin. All I want to do is hear your voice. I have to be near you. To somehow… believe that this is real. But when you're kissing me one minute and then looking at me like I'm the worst person you've ever meet, really doesn't help my confusion."

"Stop." He hisses. "I… I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. I don't know where the fuck I am! You think you're the only damn one that's confused?!" he roared. I didn't shrink back, I didn't even blink. I glare at him defiantly. He brings his arms behind his head and ruffles his hair while taking shaky breaths.

_ You don't know how bad I want to run to you right now, how bad I want to just be in your arms._

He brings his eyes from the ground, back to my own. "What I'm trying to say is. You know so much about me. And it makes me so angry. So angry that you know my weaknesses. That you know how to get to me. And it's not just with the words that you say. It's the way you fucking look at me." He drops his eyes and recrosses his arms. "I do not feel things for women or for anyone. I do not let anything in, I don't let anything get to close. And you… You defy hose laws. You can just walk through the fortress I have built up and I don't know why. I don't know what it is about you, but I despise the fact that someone can make me this weak."

"Kakuzu I-"

"I'm not done. This is a once in a life time speech for me so just shut the hell up," he growls menacingly…. "Just be silent." He rephrases quietly. "I am not a nice person. If I would have had my chakra, I would have killed you the second you crossed my path, without a sliver of remorse. But I don't know the consequences of this place nor do I have my chakra, so I am forced to deal with this." He waves his hand at me. "Kissing you wasn't in my intention. It just happened somehow. But it will not happ-"

"No." I shriek. "You cannot stand there and tell me you didn't feel anything." My body starts shaking violently and I ball my fists up. "Kuzu, you cannot tell me you don't feel anything when you touch me. If the kiss was an accident as you say, it wouldn't have happened twice! You can't say you don't feel like you're floating hundreds of miles above everything when you're with me. I've seen your face, the blushing and the look of surprise. You….. Shouldn't lie to yourself." I turn and walk toward Milyssa's house. The sun was just starting to go down.

For once my thoughts are empty and I feel numb. _Just put on that façade you're so good at and no one will know a thing. _

I make it back to the house and everyone is putting all the stuff were taking, into the bed of the truck. "So what movies are we going to go see, guys?" I beam.

"'Maleficent' and 'The Other Woman.'" Ian replies. Kakuzu finally walks up and picks up the heavy cooler and grill and puts them in the truck like it was no problem.

"Milyssa, since you're the smallest, you can sit in the middle, up front with dad and me." Mom demanded nicely. Ian quickly claimed the left side in the back which left Kakuzu and me. _I'll have to take the middle because his big fat head will obstruct Mike's vision._

I hope into the truck and sit in the middle and Ian gets in on my left. Kakuzu helps Mike tie everything down and then gets in the truck on my right. I quickly put my jacket and purse between us and discretely scoot closer to Ian. _The more distance right now, the better. This is going to be a long night._

Mike puts on some good metal music and I lean back and watch the trees blur by through Ian's window. _It's at least a forty minute drive. I'll just close my eyes and take a nap._

"Wake up!" Mike yells loudly in the truck.

"UUuahhhh!" I yell and sit up in alarm. "What's happening?! Is everything-?"

"Were here." Mike laughs. _Yay! I love being woken up like this! Siiike. _ I smile anyway and shake my head as I unbuckle. Ian gets out of the truck and I follow him. I hop up into the bed and start pushing things toward the edge so Ian, Mike and Kakuzu could get the things that need to go on the ground, such as the table, grill, cooler, and mom and dad's blow up couch.

Mike starts working on lighting the coals in the grill and I get to work on taking out the blankets and setting up a pallet. This is another thing I take charge in. Milyssa and Ian offer their help, but I'd just rather do it my way and have it done right.

After twenty minutes the four of us are sitting on the blankets and mom and dad are on their blow up couch. We wait for the food to be done and the movie to start. I'm sitting in the front right corner, Ian across from me, Milyssa in the back right corner and Kakuzu on the left.

"So, Ian, what movie is starting first?" I say while keeping my voice sounding happy.

"Maleficent and then The Other Woman." He replied while he watched another family pull up beside us.

"I'm so excited about both! But I think I'm a little bit more excited about the food!" Steak shish kabobs with an array of veggies. Then after that we have corn on the cob and sausage. My stomach growled loudly causing Milyssa, Ian and I to laugh. I looked at Milyssa, "so where's the Twizzlers!" She hands me the bag of candy and I pull out the bag of pull apart, watermelon flavored licorice.

The sun finally sinks below the horizon, in about ten minutes it would be dark enough to start the movie. Milyssa gets up to check on the food. I watch as children play on the field of grass that lay before the screen. Their screams of happiness echoing around as they chase each other in a game of tag. I smile. Chills creep up my spine. I look around the sea of cars, looking for the person who was looking at me. The chills continue to spread around my body, my heart beat quickens. I look over my shoulder and my heart slams to a stop then pick up pace like it was running from a monster.

Kakuzu's eyes bore into me, his gaze low and contemplating. Arms crossed over his muscular chest, brow furrowed and a sliver of a frown pulled on a corner of those soft lips. I bit my lip as I watched his eyes search my face and slowly travel around my body. Heat seeps into my cheeks, it felt as though he were caressing me with his eyes.

"Want one?" I jump as Milyssa speaks and holds out a shish kabob to me.

My blush deepens. "Uhh. Umm yeah. Thanks." Before she could respond the opening credits to the movie started. I scooted back to let her up. _Just take her spot and sit next to Kakuzu. _I look at her and look at Kakuzu then quickly move to her spot.

"Uhhh… okay." She shrugs and I hand her another pillow as an offering to taking her spot. She smiles and takes it.

Kakuzu hops over the side of the truck, it bobbing under the shifting weight, and grabs a plate of food then comes back up and sits closer to me than before. I couldn't concentrate on the movie, I couldn't think about anything being this close to him. My stomach growls and I look down at the food in my hands and dig in.

The food helps distract me from the big enticing man next to me. _Ughhh. I think I ate too much… _I put my hand on my stomach and grab a pillow to put behind my head.

My eyes start to flutter close. _Way too many crazy emotions going on today. I think sleeping through this movie won't be too much of a problem… _

Something brushed up against my hand. I opened my eyes, Kakuzu grasped my hand in his. My eyes widened and I sat up straight. He kept his eyes on the screen and a grip on my hand tight enough so I couldn't take my hand away. Happiness soared through my body and I felt, that in that moment, I could do anything.


	14. Warm and Familiar

_**A/N: AHHHH! So many feels! A lemon literally almost happened. I was so in the mood to write it, don't worry, it didn't and couldn't happen. Milyssa and her family were literally inches away. Though I am almost positive Kakuzu isn't the type to care about frivolous things like privacy. PSSSHHHH. *Waves hand* But behold the tease! Aaaaaannd…. SAVED BY THE CORN!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to beat some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

_**Sorry this was so late guys! Family is in town, (it is actually Milyssa, Ian, and Mrs. Hilko! (Lyssa)) haha so of course we have to do all of the Vegas attractions. So that is what we have been doing for the past week! I am going to go ahead and post next week's chapter because we will be actually driving back to Georgia from Las Vegas. Who knows when we will be getting back? Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Rate and Review please! (: **_

Before I knew it the first movie was ending. I lift my head up off of Kakuzu's shoulder and look into his eyes. His face was calm, no trace of the regret I saw after we kissed those two times. There was just a hint of a smile on his beautiful bronze face.

I let go of his hand and tap Milyssa, "hey, Milyssa, go to the bathroom with me."

She 'Mhhm's' and jumps over the edge of the truck and I follow. We walk silently to the bathroom as we weave through the vehicles in the dark. We get to the bathroom and wait in a line about six people deep. "Sissy… HE HELD MY HAND! Did you see it?!" I say excitedly, practically jumping up and down, causing a couple women around us to shake their heads.

She smiles mischievously. "Yes. Yes I did. He likes you, Jenny Lynn! It was so cute!"

"I. I can't believe it. You know the little walk me and him went on before we left for the drive in? Yeah, well we just ended up yelling at each other… But I think we both got everything out of our system, I think everything we needed to say to each other was said….. He really led me to believe that we were never going to be an item. But him holding my hand had to of been a sign that he's ready for something!"

"He's like an awkward middle school boy with a crush. He knows he's too old to pull on your pigtails to get your attention, but he's not sure what to do instead." She winks at me.

I giggle, "That's a perfect description! I love it!" we laugh together for a little bit. Then I stop and blink a couple times. "Wow. I sure do rant a lot these days, huh?"

"I think your public speaking class you had is finally kicking in."

"Yeah I guess it is. I'm just going to talk everyone's ear right off." I laugh as I walk into a now empty stall.

We get back to the truck and Mike is fixing the corn and rolling it up in tinfoil to throw on the grill. Me and Milyssa walk over and help. After that's done I hop back up on the truck and grab some more Twizzlers, take a few, then hand the bag to Kakuzu. "Want some?"

He just grabs the bag from me and reads the ingredients.

"Oh come on. I know you're not one of those!" I laugh as I take the bag from him and replace it with a strand of candy. "Just eat it and stop trying to figure if you'll like it or not from the ingredients." He rolls his eyes and take a bite. I giggle, "Try it like this." I pull apart the candy in demonstration.

Ian looks over and I hand him the big bag full of candy. He happily takes out some gummy sour candy then sets the huge bag in the middle for everyone else to get to.

I scoot closer to Kakuzu and whisper in his ear. "Does this mean I can hold your hand whenever I want too?"

He puts his arm around my shoulders. "Holy crap, Kakuzu. Your arm weighs a freaking ton! Cut down on the steroids!"

He just glares at me then pulls me closer as he starts leaning on me. "I… I think I'm going to die…." I say playfully and go limp in his arms. He lets me go and I fall on a pile of pillows with my eyes closed and my tongue out. I crack open an eye just a little bit and look at him. He's smiling down at me. _Finally. I finally have him. _I beam, sit up and then throw all of my body weight onto him and wrap my arms around his neck. Milyssa and Ian look back as I let out a little squeak. He puts his big strong arms around me and I feel so small. He felt warm and familiar. Strong and safe. I wanted to cling to his shirt, burry my face into the curve of his neck. And never let go. I kiss the spot where I bit him the night we first meet and then turned around and sat in the middle of his crossed legs, his arms still wrapped around me. He kisses the top of my head and I lean back into him.

"Cut your lights off!" I yell at a car that was driving by, their windows down. _Don't they know how rude they're being?! We're trying to watch a movie and they're driving around being assholes. _

The car throws on the breaks the moment the words leave my mouth. The passenger door swings open and a man gets out and yells at me. "Shut the hell up bitch, can't ya see were trying to find a parking spot?!"

I stiffen. _Oh no he didn't. _"Don't you see how rude you're being?! Just turn your damn lights off and no one would yell at you!" the driver's door opens and another young man gets out. Mrs. Hilko says something and the two guys yell at her. Kakuzu quickly pushes me to the side and jumps down between the testosterone encouraged young men and the Hilko's and I.

The guys take one look at Kakuzu and try to stand taller. Kakuzu says something low, his deep voice rumbling, sounding ultimately intimidating. The guys look at each other in surprise and quickly hightail it back into their car. The headlights turn off and they quickly drive away. The people in the cars around us give Kakuzu a round of applause. He stands there until their vehicle disappears behind another row of cars. He says something to Mrs. Hilko, too silent for me to hear and then gets back up on the truck.

"What did you say to them?" Milyssa whispers as she turns toward Kakuzu.

He sits next to me and Ian turns around as well to listen in.

"I just told them what would happen if they didn't listen." He snapped. I laugh and punch him in the arm lightly.

"Ya know how good it is to have you around! I got muscle to back up my big mouth now!" I say as I flex my biceps. The three of them laugh then we quiet down and Milyssa and Ian turn their attention to the movie.

I lean back and whisper in Kakuzu's ear. "Thank you for having my back there."

He smiles and puts a finger under my jaw and pulls my face closer. I close my eyes and his lips ghost against mine. I whimper and open my eyes as he pulls away. A devilish smirk takes hold of his lips and he leans down and kisses my cheek, his hand still holding my jaw in place. I whimper again and he kisses the other side of my face.

"Kuzu…" I whisper. My need for him growing with every second. He keeps kissing everywhere on my face but my lips, my hunger for him ready to devour me. My hands ball up on the side of my sweatpants, that gorgeous devilish smile still taking control of his lips. I grab his wrist that's holding my face but he doesn't budge.

I bite my lip and his expression changes. The smirk turns into fascination, his eyes focused only on my mouth. I release my lip and let my tongue glide over the spot where my teeth were. I look him dead in the eyes and run my tongue over my lips once more. His mouth parts open and I could see his chest rise and fall a little quicker. I smirk, reach up and let my hair down. Blonde locks gently cascade down and I reach my hands up to shake out the lumps, giving it a bit more tousled look. He moves his hand away from my jaw.

I crawled closer to him on my hands and knees, my hair falling over one shoulder. A low growl rumbles deep in Kakuzu's throat. _It's so fucking hot to turn someone on and know that you were the cause of it. _I stop getting closer and sit down and look at him. He was breathing heavily, a light pink blush spread across his face, his eyes were low and his mouth was open ever so slightly. I lean in and pull his head closer to mine. I turn slightly and put my lips up to his ear. "I thought you didn't feel anything for anyone…?" I purr.

"You… are the only exception." He rasps as he picks me up and sets me on his lap. He moves his head closer and I close my eyes.

"Hey you guys, the corn is done!" Mom whispers to the four of us.

I Jump and quickly try to push myself away from Kakuzu but he doesn't let me go. I smile and put my teeth on his bare arm. He grunts and holds me tighter. "You can't keep me away from food!" I whisper loudly as I giggle and try to snake my way out of his grasp.

He lets me go and I bolt for the food. I snatch up two ears of corn and a couple of sausages. "This is all mine. Go get your own." I growl at Kakuzu, who rolls his eyes and stands up. "I'm just playing! Sit your butt down!"

At 12:47 the last movie ended. It had been a pretty funny movie, but honestly my mind was elsewhere the entire time. _Kakuzu gave in to me. What else was I supposed to focus on? Two whole movies went by in a blur. _

The drive home was a lot less awkward because this time I wasn't trying my hardest not to touch Kakuzu. This time I let our legs touch, this time I could look at him. This time he would look at me.

A yawn escaped my lips as we walked up to the house.

"So are you two together now?" Mrs. Hilko asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks, Kakuzu walks ahead a little bit then looks back from me to Mrs. Hilko.

"Yes." He responds. And then continues to walk into the house. I glance at Lyssa, and she doesn't look all too happy.

"Can I have a word with you after we get everything inside?" She asks me. Her voice flat with that underlying mom tone.

_Oh no…._

I nod quickly then precede to carry the bag of pillows through the front door. We dump all of the supplies on the living room floor, and one more trip and then everything was inside.

"Let's sit on the front porch." She opens the door and leads me to the stairs and sits on the third from the bottom. "I'm only telling you this because I worry about you and have taken care of you for a good portion of your life. But I know how you are with boys. I know how you are with relationships. You are moving very fast with him, you just meet him a couple of days ago. I cannot have the two of you having sex while I am at work during the week. You are not getting pregnant while I am supposed to watch you. This… this is very dangerous for you. He is a killer. This is very dangerous for my family and he cannot stay here any longer."

I jump up. "Are you serious? Yes. He is a killer. Yes. He can kill very easily." I spoke angrily and slow. "He wouldn't hurt us. He wouldn't hurt me. I can feel it in my gut. I can see it in his eyes. And you're wrong." My voice starts to shake and tears slide down my face. "His first appearance in the manga was over a year ago. Over a year that I have gotten to know who he is. Now if that is moving too fast for you then I would really hate to see what slow is. Those feeling only strengthen and deepened the moment I realized who he was when I meet him in the woods. The only one who is taking it fast is Kakuzu, and I'm not sure how much control he has over the matter. He isn't the type to…. To love. But look at the way he acts around me and tell me that you don't see something. And sex?! I have barely even kissed the man! I know how to play it safe, so that's none of your concern." I spit. "If his intentions were to hurt your family. You would have been dead." I whirl around and run. I hear Lyssa's voice call after me but it was drown out in the wind. I focused on my feet hitting the concrete. I focused on Kakuzu's voice and in my head I repeated over and over "You… are the only exception."

The wind lashed my hair at my face causing my eyes to sting and water more. My lungs felt like they were going to burst, but my muscles relished in the moment, loving being pushed to the limit. I pushed all thoughts of anything but HIM out of my head. I ran and ran and ran. _Everything is against us._

_What…_

_What was that?_

A sound broke my thoughts. Something familiar.

I slow down just a bit and strain to hear what it was.

A voice.

Milyssa's voice.

_Keep running._

And Ian's voice.

_Speed up._

Echoing.

_Don't stop._

The road shifts from flat to an incline. My muscles start to protest as I go up the hill.

_What are they saying?_

I pull to a stop, dirt and grass flying out from under my shoes. My breathing comes out loud and raspy. My throat tightened up from dehydration. It was like someone flipped a switch back on and I could feel again. Feel more than just the wind in my face. I turn around and fall into a sitting position with my arms draped across my knees.

_I ran so far…. I must have ran for a good half hour._

The edge of the neighborhood lay at the bottom of the hill I was on. The neighborhood stretched on for two and a half miles. At the front, where Milyssa lived were the homes that were built first, twenty years ago. Every five years the owners of the development would add on a new and improved section in the surrounding acres of land, trying to make the structure different from the other sections. The further out the neighborhood got, the lower the income of people that would move in. The furthest section of this development was a section of ghetto.

_Huh. It looks like there's a couple more houses being built. _I thought as I looked to my left at half build wooden shells of buildings. _Haven't they learned their lesson yet? The value of these homes are going down and they're only adding to their own demise. _

I could not see Milyssa's house from here. But I closed my eyes and imagined what everyone was doing.

_I wonder if they're still looking for me. It's well after midnight. Probably getting close to two… And I am missing. Yeah… They definitely are still looking for me._

_In most cases I would feel guilty for putting them through this worry… But here lately my emotions have been splattered around like open paint bottles at an empty canvas and I don't feel anything except weary from my run. _

_Guess I'd better head back now…_

I move to stand up and then whip around hearing footsteps behind me.


	15. Abducted

_**A/N: I really didn't expect for the story to go off in this direction… But you know what happens at 3 in the morning! I hope this chapter really gets you to feel at least a little scared. If it does, at least a little bit, then that means I have done my job. I really don't know what to say. I am stunned that my story took this turn. Woah. Anyways. This is my longest chapter so far! Yay! I am so excited for everyone to read this chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own everything but Kakuzu in this story *Cries* (Well maybe not my friends. They actually help me with their own character in the story, so they should get some credit.) *Claps* If I did so happen to own Naruto and the associated characters, I am sure there would be some people that I would like to beat some sense into. And others that I would give more screen time and avoid their deaths. I understand why Masashi Kishimoto did it, I just kind of wish he hadn't. (Mumbling about writers who kill off the good characters way too quickly)**_

_**This is where things start to get interesting! **_

Something hard barreled into my stomach and I doubled over, coughing. Something hallow metal clatters to the grass and leaf covered ground. A chorus of crickets muffle the sound of something aproning.

"W-whhat… the hell..." I choked out as I grasped my aching stomach.

I saw something coming at me fast and I move to the side, trying not to sway, as I attempt to throw off my attacker. It doesn't work. The trees up on this hill block out the moon, my only source of light, so it casts the world below into shadows. But that doesn't stop my attacker at all, they see me step to the side and shift their weight to follow.

Something connects to the side of my face and I go down. I taste blood in my mouth. I kick, and only hit air. My world spins.

I cry out into the darkness as weight lands on my back, crushing me into the ground. Some type of material is shoved into my mouth. Tears fly down my face and my hands claw at the grass desperately.

_What the hell is going on?! Milyssa. Ian. Kakuzu. Please, please come save me._

I feel something small and cold up against the back of my neck.

"Dis blade is very sharp, Ma. I wooodn' be movin' if I was you."

I choke out a sob and realize that it was a person. A person who was going to kill me.

The blade doesn't move from my spine.

_What do I do…? What do I do?! What did I learn all those years in karate?! What would sensei do?!_

Then something grabs my wrist and I instinctively jerk and try to roll over but the weight and the blade stop me from doing so.

"Nahh ahh ahh liddo ladiieee, yer not to be goin' nowhere."

The blade pushed into my neck and I felt a slight pain. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_This isn't happening. This isn't real. This is just a dream. Now, WAKE UP!_

I open my eyes and I'm greeted my darkness still, the weight slightly shifting on my back.

"If ya just lie still, tiein' yer hands won't be sa' hard."

I go limp. Then a miracle happens. I feel the weight lift off of me. Hope soars through my chest and I start to push up off the ground. Only to be slammed down by a fiercely strong force on the back of my head. I felt like a bird that was soaring free through the air only to fly blindly into a net, a net that was tempting to break my wings and spirit.

_I will NOT go down so easily._

I force my whole body to go limp and I concentrate on slowing my heart beat. My head spinning, making my world shift and bend.

_"The calmest person wins." Sensei's voice echoes in my head._ I close my eyes and focus on him lifting up my wrists and putting them behind my back. The blade somewhere else while he uses both hands to restrict my movements. I feel the roughness of some kind of rope being bound around my tiny wrists, and right as he lets go of me to tie the knot I throw all my energy into the roll. I kick out on the ground to bring power to my movements.

The man falls over and rolls down the hill a bit of ways.

_He's in the way of my escape! My only choice is to go the other way!_

I turn around and flee just as I see his shape rise from the grass. A wooden house loomed up in front of me.

_Find a weapon. Find something to fight. _My muscles felt weak after the extensive exercise I put them through.

_ He's going to catch up! Find a weapon!_

_ There! _

An old thin piece of pipe line lay up against the house, a beam of moonlight hitting the metal and bringing my attention to it.

The man catches up to me and grabbed a fistful of my hair bringing me to a very painful halt. "Gahhh!" I scream as he grabs me. I throw my elbows back as hard as I can.

"AHHHH!" My shriek bounces off the house. A searing pain shoots through my left elbow. I quickly grab it and feel the wetness. The man lets me go and I turn around to face him, still holding my injured arm. Blood seeps through my fingers at an alarming rate.

He clicks his tongue and takes a step toward me and I take two backward.

"That's a purty litto cut you got there. Not clever to run yourself into a blade." He smiles, his broken blacked teeth drawing my attention. His distorted face twisted up in a demonic smile.

_ Kakuzu... Milyssa… please…. Please... Find me… _

I take one more step back, the side of the house just in the corner of my view.

"Yer so tired. Why don't ya come on in and lie down. Got a purty comfy bed in thur for ya." I immediately try to calm my overworking lungs, telling myself that everything is going to be okay.

_Calmest person wins. _I repeat in my head.

"W-why... are you doing this?" my voice wavered and fresh tears fell. _Keep him distracted._

"I wasn't gonna be in dis business anymore. But you just showed up on my doorstep right out of the blue. Maybe I'll get in da business again. After I dispose of ya, that is." He smiled that disgusting rotten smile again. Fear threatened to take hold of me.

_No. Be strong. You can do this. And then you will be safely back in Kakuzu's arms. Where noting can hurt you…. _

I fantasized about being back with Kakuzu and safe, for a moment too long, the filthy man had taken another step forward and was coming closer still. I let go of my injured arm and reached back to grasp my arms around the metal pipe. I don't hesitate as I swing it forward toward the monster. The end drags against the side of the house, but I power it through toward this lunatic. He moves his hands to protect himself but he was too slow. The rusty metal connects with the side of his head resulting in a sickening sound.

_Just imagine it was a zombie and not a person you just killed. _I start to hyperventilate as I look at his crumpled body on the ground. I try to hold onto my only weapon but the pipe grew slippery from the blood and I dropped it.

_DON'T LOSE THIS OPPORTUNITY! RUN!_

I bunch my muscles up and prepare to bolt but the man wrapped a big hand around my ankle and I fell into the dirt. I kicked at him with my other foot and started screaming and thrashing. His grip was on my boot and with his pulling and my flailing, the boot came off.

I quickly picked myself up off the ground and ran in the direction of the neighborhood. Branches and thorns reached out to snag at my clothes and pull on my hair. I bring my hand to my wound again and apply as much pressure as I could while running for my life.

_It's still bleeding…_

Was my last thought before something cracked against the back of my skull and I sunk to the pine needle strewn ground.

I blinked open my eyes and squeezed them shut again. A bright light was shining right on me.

_Whaa… What's happening…? _

I try to move but my arms won't listen. My eyes snap open. My head throbbed intensively.

_ Holy hell! Why am I in so much pain! WHAT happened! _

My head spins as I try to remember and the room shift and I feel like I'm falling.

I close my eyes again and I lose consciousness.

"Wake up my beautiful heart O' minee" I hear an ugly sing song voice next to my ear.

I crack my eyes open.

_Why am I looking at my lap…? _

I close my eyes and try to lift my head up. Pain shoots down my spine and tears spring up in my eyes. _Owww… the voice! _

I whip my head up and ignore the agony that threatened to pull me back to unconsciousness. I look over my shoulder and I jump violently, my captors face inches from my own.

He smiles again and from this proximity I can smell the decay coming off his face in waves. Vomit rises in my throat and I can't stop it, he quickly side steps as I empty the contents of my stomach on the floor where he was standing moments ago. Vomit gets on my hair and I try to move my hands to push the reeking strands behind me but they wouldn't budge.

_Am I… tied up…?_

Fiery pain laces all the way through my left arm, and I lean my head over to look at it. A thick layer of silver duct tape was wound from the middle of my bicep to the middle of my forearm. Each hand tapped to a back leg of the chair. My ankles in the same position with the front of the chair.

_What…?_

Saliva drips from my face as I try to lift my head up groggily. Even though his face is far from mine, his stench burned my nostrils and stung my eyes. The man disappears from sight. I look around the room and try to focus my vision, I fight through the blurriness and notice the wood floors and walls. Cobwebs and dust take up residence on every surface of the room. Dirt and debris and broken things lay scattered on the floor. Shredded curtains barely hid the yellowing windows. The light was one of those you would see at a construction job sight that needs to work in the dark.

_Why are the windows so tall..? _I halfheartedly wonder.

I continue to look around the room, one side of the wall had given way and a mountain of dirt had fallen through the opening, coating the surrounding floor. My head throbs painfully in my skull and I squint my eyes.

_Is this a basement?_

Patterns on the wall finally attract my attention, my head clearing enough to finally notice them. Circles and strange symbols were carefully drawn in dripping blackening liquid.

_What… what is that….?_

I blink my eyes and try to focus my brain unable to come up with a conclusion of what they mean.

_Where is the man…?_

My head lolled as I tried to look behind me. The light blocking all of my view on the left. And on the right I see something like a table. No it was a gurney. A gurney with a lumpy blue drape covering the top, a weirdly colored appendage stuck out from the side. _Is that an arm…?_

My eyes widen and I throw up a second time. _No. this isn't real. This is some crazy crime scene show nightmare. _

An earsplitting screech fills the air and I flinch away from the sound. The horrible man was dragging a rusty metal frame of a chair over to me. I squeeze my eyes shut as the man dragged his chair closer to me.

I let out a squeak of terror and I sobbed.

_NO! STOP that! When you get out of here you are going to need a description. And don't think for one second that you won't make it out of here alive. You will not die. You still have some fight in you yet and your loved ones are searching for you this very second. YOU will make it. Now just take in every detail. Play his game._

I cracked open my eyes. The man was sitting before me, leaning forward in his chair. He held a clip board in his big dirty hands and looked at me, excitement shining in his dirty grey eyes as he watched me struggle in the chair. One eye drooped like an old injury or a birth defect. He looked like he was in his thirties, but it was hard to tell since a thick mask of dirt filled every line on his skin. But what I could tell, his skin was a yellowish color, his race undefinable to me. He had a short mop of light brown hair that was matted and clumped in places with what I hopped was mud. On his hip was an almost foot long, light brown, knife holster. Sticking out of the top was a thick black, rubber handle.

I shifted in my seat. _I didn't even notice that before! That isn't the one he cut me with, that one was a small switchblade. _

He pulled a black pen out of the pocket of his dirty white, sweat stained t-shirt. Opened the cap with his teeth and spit it out on the floor.

"Let's start wit cha name." his horrible scratchy voice drawled.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Nice name ya got thar." He smirks as she scribbles down on paper attached to the clip board. The spot where I had hit him with the pipe was bleeding, causing a trail of blood to run down his face.

"Got any allergies."

_Play his game. Ask questions._

"Neosporin. What's your name?"

"Ahhh, that's an oddie one! And mah name is Albert, but you can just call me good ole' Al!" He says excitedly as he scribbles more down on his paper.

"I…" _I can't do this…. Kakuzu… Milyssa…. Someone… please… _I look over at the body that was hidden under the blue tarp and I start to panic and cry. _I can't hold it back. I'm not cut out for this._

"That woman's name was Jesenia," he follows my eyes. "Funny name fo such a weird lookin gal. But she had beautiful kidneys and lungs. Fine, fine ones." He whistles. As he gets up and walks over to the gurney. His large, cracked hands glide over the tarp almost delicately. Then he rips it off and I scream and close my eyes before I could see what was under the tarp.

"Mrs. Heart don't want ta see ya Jesenia. I know, she's a rude one." I open my eyes warily, scared of what this man was going to do while I have them closed. I gag and dry heave as I see the state the woman was in, but I couldn't look away. I couldn't look away from the woman who had died in this room. Who had meet a fate I was so close to meeting myself.

Her cracked and leaking skin was hues of blues and greens. Shadows lay across her face but I could still make out that her eyes sinking into her skull due to rigor mortis. Her mouth was parted and a trail of dark liquid seeped from the corners. I couldn't see what her facial expression was, but I am almost positive she died suffering. But that wasn't even close to the scariest part. She lay naked, three out of four of her appendages were tied down with old rope the one greenish arm hanging limply over the side of the frame. Flies danced around the huge X shaped gash that started from her collar bones and ended under her navel.

"I like em X's. Pirates mark buried treasure with a big ole X. So I guess you can just call me Capn' Al." His laugh was nastily and rough.

_This guy is a fucking lunatic. I will not be another victim…. I can't…. I… I have a life planned… "So did Jesenia." _The dark side of my brain whispers to me.

I vigorously shake my head and look straight ahead and try to ignore as a healthy black fly lands on my knee.

"What am I here for?" I direct to the man as he saunters over to his chair and picks up his clipboard.

"We'll purty, you is going to be my heart. Some people would pay a pretty penny for a goodin' like yers." He points his pen to my chest. A tear falls down my face.

"Last question. I here promise. What blood type do ya got?"

_Last question?! I need to stall him. Babble. Just talk and prolong your life until you can make a break for it. _My mind panics.

"I think I was B, but then again I am not sure. I could be O. which one is the rare one? It would be cool if I had rare blood. Would that mean my heart would only work for certain blood types? I guess that would be so, huh, ain't that a bummer. If I have the rare type of blood, does that mean you won't get a buyer? Or would the prices go up for my organ-"

The man abruptly stands up and pulls the huge hunters knife out of its sheath. And a wicked smile possesses his lips. "More worthy customers are here to offer 'em selves up to me."

I whip my head around, looking for the person he's talking about. Straining my ears to hear anything but the flies buzzing around. Then I hear something! Something distant, sounding like whispers and footsteps.

_Please, please let this be happening. Please let this be someone coming to save me. _


End file.
